Temptation
by Sailor MH
Summary: Prinsessa Serenity tietää, että Golden Kingdomin ja Silver Millenniumin ihmiset eivät saisi nähdä toisiaan, mutta hän haluaa nähdä Maan. Prinsessa Serenity menee eräänä yönä Maapallolle, ja tuolloin hän näkee Prinssi Endymionin. Serenity ja Endymion rakastuvat toisiinsa, kuten Inner Senshit ja Shitennounitkin. Asiat kuitenkin muuttuvat, kun Inner Senshit katoavat yksi kerrallaan.
1. Chapter 1 Moon princess

Aurinko oli laskenut ajat sitten ja melkein kaikki Kuun valtakunnan asukkaat olivat nukkumassa, mutta Prinsessa Serenity oli vielä hereillä. Hän oli pukeutunut valkoiseen mekkoon, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen oikean ranteensa ympärillä oli valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät ja hänen pitkät, vaaleat hiuksensa oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle.

Serenity oli 17-vuotias, laiha ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänen otsassaan oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli.

Prinsessa seisoi huoneensa parvekkeella ja katsoi kaukana näkyvää Maapalloa. Se näytti tosi kauniilta. Hän tiesi, että Maan ja Kuun ihmiset eivät saaneet nähdä toisiaan, mutta hän oli pari kertaa miettinyt, millainen Maa oli ja hän halusi nähdä Maan itse. Tarkemmin sanottuna, hän halusi käydä Maassa.

Prinsessa tiesi Maasta sen verran, että Maapalloa sanottiin Golden Kingdomiksi. Maapallon valtakuntaa taidettiin sanoa Golden Kingdomiksi siksi, että Maapallon kuninkaallinen perhe omisti kristallin nimeltä Gōruden Kurisutaru. Se oli kultainen kristalli, jonka voimilla Maan kuninkaallinen perhe suojeli valtakuntaansa.

Queen Serenity oli kertonut tyttärelleen kyseisestä kristallista, kun prinsessa oli kysynyt Maasta. Gōruden Kurisutarulla oli kuulemma suuria voimia. Kyseisen kristallin voimat olivat kuulemma yhtä suuret kuin Silver Millenniumin kuninkaallisen perheen omistaman kristallin, Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat.

 _"Melkein kaikki ovat nukkumassa. Nyt voisin käydä Maassa",_ Serenity ajatteli hymyillen, kun hän oli keksinyt kyseisen asian. Prinsessa ei tiennyt, miksi Maan ja Kuun ihmiset eivät saaneet nähdä toisiaan, mutta hän halusi käydä Maassa. Houkutus oli liian suuri.

Prinsessa meni huoneensa isojen, valkoisten pariovien eteen avaten ja sulkien ne perässään mennäkseen palatsin planeetta-huoneeseen, joka oli vähän matkan päässä hänen huoneestaan. Kyseisen huoneen kautta oli mahdollista teleportata sille planeetalle, jolle halusi mennä. Queen Serenity oli opettanut kyseisen asian tyttärelleen, kun he olivat pari kuukautta sitten menneet Neptune planeetalle tapaamaan Neptunen prinsessaa, Kaiōseita.

Neptunen prinsessa oli ollut iloinen kuningattaren ja prinsessan vierailusta ja hän oli järjestänyt juhlat Queen Serenityn ja Prinsessa Serenityn saapumisen kunniaksi. Hän oli soittanut viulua kyseisissä juhlissa tosi taitavasti ja Prinsessa Serenity oli pitänyt tosi paljon Neptunen prinsessan soitto-taidoista.

Lopulta prinsessa saapui planeetta-huoneen isoille, valkoisille parioville. Kyseisen huoneen oviin oli kaiverrettu planeettojen kuvia, joten kyseisen huoneen tunnisti tosi helposti. Prinsessa työnsi planeetta-huoneen ovet auki ja meni huoneeseen sulkien ovet perässään.

Planeetta-huoneen seinät olivat valkoiset lattian ja katon tavoin. Huoneessa ei ollut ikkunoita, mutta huoneen seinillä oli maalauksia planeetoista. Huoneen lattialla oli kuva Maboroshi no Ginzuishousta. Kyseinen kuva oli kukan muotoinen, sillä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou muuttui joskus kukan muotoiseksi, kun sen voimia piti käyttää enemmän kuin yleensä.

Prinsessa käveli lattialla olevan kuvion päälle, sillä kyseinen kuvio oli oikeasti palatsin teleporttaus-laite, joka oli rakennettu Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun muotoiseksi. Teleporttaus-laite toimi siten, että laitetta käyttävän henkilön piti ajatella planeettaa, jolle hän halusi mennä, jonka seurauksena Maboroshi no Ginzuishou siirsi teleporttaus-laitetta käyttävän henkilön määränpäänä olevalle planeetalle. Kun laitetta käyttänyt henkilö halusi palata Silver Millenniumiin, hänen piti vain ajatella palatsin planeetta-huonetta, jonka seurauksena Maboroshi no Ginzuishou siirsi planeetta-huonetta ajattelevan henkilön takaisin Silver Millenniumin planeetta-huoneeseen.

 _"Haluan mennä Maapallolle!"_ prinsessa ajatteli jännittyneenä. Hänen allaan oleva kuvio alkoi hohtaa hopeisena valona, joka kietoutui prinsessan ympärille. Valo oli niin kirkas, että prinsessan oli suljettava silmänsä. Kun hän avasi silmänsä, hän huomasi seisovansa puutarhassa, jonka perällä oli iso, vaaleanpunainen palatsi, jonka katto oli musta. Palatsin edessä oli kaunis, marmorinen suihkulähde. Puutarhassa oli muutama puu ja puutarhan pensasaidoissa oli punaisia ruusuja. Puutarhan nurmikko oli kirkkaan vihreä ja sitä oli hoidettu hyvin.

 _"Tosi kaunista",_ Serenity tunsi kylmien väreiden _juoksevan_ selässään ja hän vilkaisi taivaalle, jossa oli useita tähtiä ja kalpeana loistava täysikuu.

"Prinssi Endymion, onko sinulla huolia?" vahva, hieman matala ääni kysyi oikealta ja prinsessa piiloutui nopeasti vasemmalla puolellaan olevan puun taakse. Hän oli hieman hermostunut, mutta hän oli utelias ja hän halusi nähdä, ketkä olivat saapuneet puutarhaan. Hän kurkisti puun taakse nähdäkseen kaksi miestä, jotka kävelivät suihkulähteen eteen.

Toinen mies oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Miehen iho oli vaalea ja hänen hiuksensa olivat hopean väriset ja ylettivät hänen yläselkäänsä asti. Jopa miehen silmät olivat hopean väriset. Hänen korvissaan olevat korvakorut olivat hopean väriset. Hän näytti 19-vuotiaalta. Hän oli hyvin komea ja Serenity oli varma, että Venuksen prinsessa Kinsei voisi ihastua hopeahiuksiseen mieheen, jota Serenity katsoi.

"Kunzite, tiedät varsin hyvin, että en pysty nukkumaan silloin, kun minulla on paljon mietittävää", sanoi mies, jolla oli mustat, lyhyet hiukset. Mies oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Miehen vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hän oli 18-vuotiaan näköinen. Hän oli komein mies, jonka Serenity oli nähnyt.

 _"Prinssi Endymion",_ Serenity ajatteli punastuneena. Hänen sydämensä takoi entistä nopeammin, kun hän katsoi prinssiä.

"Mitä sitten mietit?" Kunzite kysyi prinssiltä.

"Vanhempani haluavat, että menisin naimisiin. En vain ole vielä valmis. Haluan itse päättää, ketä rakastan sitten, kun olen valmis", prinssi sanoi.

"Ehkä et ole etsinyt sopivaa tyttöä tarpeeksi kovasti", Kunzite sanoi.

"Olet oikeassa. En ole vielä löytänyt tyttöä, jonka kanssa haluaisin naimisiin", prinssi myönsi hieman turhautuneena. Toki Golden Kingdomissa oli monia, kauniita tyttöjä, mutta kukaan heistä ei ollut sellainen, jota prinssi voisi rakastaa.

"Olen varma, että löydät sopivan tytön", Kunzite hymyili rohkaisevasti.

Serenity punastui entistä enemmän, kun hän kuunteli miesten keskustelua.

 _"Tulen tänne uudelleen",_ Serenity ajatteli, sillä Serenity halusi nähdä Maan prinssin uudelleen. Prinsessa ajatteli Silver Millenniumin planeetta-huonetta ja hopeinen valo kietoutui prinsessan ympärille niin kirkkaana, että hänen oli jälleen suljettava silmänsä. Kun hän avasi silmänsä, hän oli Silver Millenniumin planeetta-huoneessa.

Prinsessa hymyili. Se, että hän oli käynyt Maapallolla, oli hänen oma salaisuutensa.


	2. Chapter 2 Venus princess

Aurinko oli laskemassa, kun Prinsessa Serenity seisoi puun takana katsomassa Maan prinssiä, joka seisoi puutarhan suihkulähteen edessä. Prinsessa oli mennyt Maahan nähdäkseen prinssin.

Prinssi oli yhtä komea kuin sinä yönä, kun Serenity oli nähnyt hänet ensimmäisen kerran mentyään Golden Kingdomiin. Serenity punastui katsoessaan prinssiä. Prinsessa oli mennyt Maahan pari kertaa, jotta hän voisi nähdä prinssin sen jälkeen, kun hän oli nähnyt prinssin ensimmäisen kerran.

Prinsessa oli pukeutunut valkoiseen mekkoon, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa ja hänen hiuksensa oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Hänen oikean ranteensa ympärillä oli valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät.

Prinssillä oli yllään samanlainen haarniska kuin sinä yönä, kun prinsessa oli nähnyt hänet ensimmäisen kerran. Prinssin jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

 _"Haluaisin puhua hänelle",_ Serenity ajatteli punastuen entistä enemmän. Hän oli vähän aikaa sitten ymmärtänyt, että hän oli rakastunut Maan prinssiin, sillä hän ei saanut prinssiä mielestään. Hänen äitinsä ja hänen ystävänsä eivät tienneet sitä, että hän oli rakastunut Maan prinsiin, sillä hän oli salannut kyseisen asian.

Yllättäen prinssi vilkaisi oikealle nähdäkseen Serenityn.

Serenity hermostui hieman, mutta hän käveli prinssiä kohti, sillä hän halusi puhua prinssille.

"Hyvää iltaa", Endymion sanoi edessään seisovalle, vaaleahiuksiselle tytölle nähtyään tämän otsassa olevan kultaisen puolikuu-symbolin. Hän oli nähnyt kyseisen symbolin eräässä kirjassa, jota hän oli lukenut palatsin kirjastossa. Kyseinen kirja oli kertonut Silver Millenniumista. Kyseisessä kirjassa oli ollut kuva Queen Serenitystä. Siinä kuvassa Queen Serenity oli ollut 22-vuotias. Siinä kuvassa Queen Serenity oli pukeutunut valkoiseen mekkoon ja hänen hiuksensa oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Kyseisessä kuvassa oli jopa näkynyt Queen Serenityn otsassa oleva kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Prinssi piti lukemisesta, ja Silver Millenniumista kertova kirja oli ollut tosi kiinnostava.

"Iltaa, Prinssi Endymion", prinsessa sanoi. "Tiedän nimenne, sillä olen katsonut teitä pari kertaa. Olin piilossa silloin, kun katsoin teitä".

"Se selittääkin, miksi minusta on välillä tuntunut siltä, että joku katsoisi minua", prinssi hymyili. Palatsin puutarha oli yksi niistä paikoista, joissa prinssi mietti asioita. Hänestä oli pari kertaa tuntunut siltä, että joku katsoi häntä silloin, kun hän oli palatsin puutarhassa. Nyt hänen epäilyksensä olivat vahvistuneet.

"Anteeksi, että en esitellyt itseäni. Olen Prinsessa Serenity Silver Millenniumin valtakunnasta", Serenity sanoi. Häntä nolotti se, että hän ei ollut esitellyt itseään. "Halusin nähdä Maan itse. Siksi saavuin tänne. Kukaan ystävistäni ei tiedä, että olen täällä".

"Milloin saavuit tänne ensimmäisen kerran?" prinssi kysyi. Hän oli pari kertaa miettinyt, millainen Kuun valtakunta oli. Hän ei ollut osannut odottaa, että hän voisi joskus puhua Silver Millenniumin prinsessan kanssa.

"Siitä on viikko, kun kävin täällä ensimmäisen kerran", Serenity sanoi. Prinsessan selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä ja hänen sydämensä takoi villisti. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän voisi katsoa prinssiä ties kuinka kauan.

"Ymmärrän. Sinun ei tarvitse sanoa minua prinssiksi. Voit käyttää nimeäni, jos minä saan sanoa sinua Serenityksi", prinssi ehdotti.

Serenity kykeni vain nyökkäämään.

Serenity oli Endymionin mielestä tosi kaunis.

"Anteeksi että keskeytän keskustelunne, mutta on miekkailu-harjoitusten aika", vahva, hieman matala ääni sanoi prinssin takaa.

Endymion kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen miehen, jolla oli pitkät, hopean väriset hiukset. Miehen silmätkin olivat hopean väriset ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänen korvissaan oli hopean väriset korvakorut. Hän oli 19-vuotias. Hän oli saman pituinen kuin prinssi. Hän oli urheilullinen. Hänellä oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hän oli sama mies, joka oli puhunut prinssille sinä yönä, kun prinsessa oli käynyt Maassa ensimmäisen kerran.

"Kunzite, miten kauan olit siinä?" prinssi kysyi.

"Kuulin koko keskustelun", Kunzite sanoi, ennen kuin kumarsi prinsessalle. "Olen prinssin henkivartijoiden johtaja, Kunzite. Olen puhtauden ja hellyyden ritari".

"Hyvää iltaa", Serenity sanoi.

"Opetan prinssiä miekkailemaan. Jos haluatte, voitte katsoa harjoittelua", Kunzite ehdotti.

Serenity nyökkäsi.

XXXXXX

Sailor Venus käveli Golden Kingdomin puutarhassa, sillä hän etsi Prinsessa Serenityä. Hän oli nähnyt prinsessan menevän palatsin planeetta-huoneeseen, kun hän oli ollut matkalla prinsessan huoneeseen. Sailor Venus aikoi kertoa prinsessalle illalla pidettävistä juhlista, mutta ensin hänen täytyi löytää prinsessa.

Sailor Venus oli kaunis, kuten Prinsessa Serenitykin. Sailor Venus oli laiha ja saman pituinen kuin Prinsessa Serenity. Sailor Venuksen hiukset olivat pitkät ja vaaleat. Hän oli sitonut hiuksiinsa keltaisen hiusnauhan, johon oli ommeltu punainen silkki-ruusu. Sailor Venus oli 17-vuotias ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hän oli pukeutunut keltaiseen mekkoon ja hänen jaloissaan oli keltaiset korkokengät. Sailor Venuksen otsassa oli keltainen Venus-planeetan symboli, koska hän ei ollut muuttunut Sailor Venukseksi. Sailor Venus oli oman planeettansa, Venuksen prinsessa, minkä takia hänen otsassaan oli Venus-planeetan symboli. Aina kun Sailor Venus muuttui Senshi-hahmoonsa, hänen otsallaan oleva tiara peitti hänen otsassaan olevan, Venus-planeetan symbolin. Sailor Venus oli ollut niin kiireinen seuratessaan prinsessaa, että hän ei ollut ehtinyt muuttua Senshi-hahmoonsa.

 _"Miksi prinsessa tuli Maahan?_ _Täällä on kyllä kaunista,_ _mutta täytyy olla jokin syy, jonka takia hän tuli_ _tänne",_ Sailor Venus ajatteli. Hän oli huomannut, että prinsessa oli unelmoinut varsin paljon viime aikoina. Prinsessa oli jopa katsonut Maapalloa enemmän kuin yleensä.

Sailor Venus oli tuntenut prinsessan lapsesta asti, joten hän huomasi helposti, jos prinsessa salasi jotain.

Lopulta Sailor Venus saapui Golden Kingdomin palatsin lähelle nähdäkseen, että prinsessa seisoi suihkulähteen edessä ja puhui kahdelle miehelle.

Toinen mies oli pitkä, urheilullinen ja 18-vuotiaan näköinen. Hänellä oli lyhyet, mustat hiukset, vaalea iho ja siniset silmät. Mies oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Miehen vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Kyseinen mies oli hyvin komea.

Toinen mies näytti 19-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli pitkät, hopean väriset hiukset. Miehen silmätkin olivat hopean väriset ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänen korvissaan oli hopean väriset korvakorut. Hänellä oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen.

Sailor Venus punastui katsoen miestä, jonka hiukset olivat hopean väriset. Kyseinen mies oli komein mies, jonka Sailor Venus oli koskaan nähnyt. Sailor Venuksen sydän takoi normaalia nopeammin.

"Venus?" Prinsessa Serenity kysyi nähtyään Sailor Venuksen. Hän hermostui siitä, mitä Sailor Venus sanoisi hänelle.

"Prinsessa Serenity", Sailor Venus ei pytynyt sanomaan mitään muuta, kun hän käveli prinsessan eteen samalla, kun puutarhassa olevat miehet katsoivat Sailor Venusta.

Kunziten sydän alkoi takoa normaalia nopeammin ja hänen selässään _kulki_ kylmiä väreitä, kun hän katsoi keltaiseen mekkoon pukeutunutta tyttöä. Prinsessa Serenity oli sanonut puutarhaan tullutta tyttöä Venukseksi. Venus oli kaunein tyttö, jonka Kunzite oli koskaan nähnyt.

"Venus, tässä on Prinssi Endymion ja tässä on prinssin henkivartijoiden johtaja, Kunzite. Prinssi Endymion, Kunzite, tässä on Venuksen prinsessa Kinsei. Hän on Sailor Venus ja hän on minun henkivartijoideni johtaja", Prinsessa Serenity sanoi. Hän hymyili huomattuaan, että Kinsei katsoi Kunzitea punastuneena. Hän oli osunut oikeaan ajatellessaan, että Kinsei ihastuisi Kunziteen.

"Hyvää iltaa", Kinsei sanoi, ennen kuin vilkaisi prinsessaa huomatakseen, että tämä katsoi prinssiä. Kun Kinsei näki, miten prinsessa katsoi prinssiä, hän ymmärsi nopeasti, että Serenity oli rakastunut Maan prinssiin.

 _"Hän halusi nähdä prinssin. Siksi hän tuli Maahan",_ Kinsei ajatteli. Kinsei oli rakkauden ja kauneuden Senshi, joten hän huomasi helposti, jos joku oli rakastunut. Hän vilkaisi Kunzitea punastuen entistä enemmän.

"Iltaa", Kunzite sanoi. Hänkin oli huomannut, miten prinsessa katsoi prinssiä. _"Ehkä Prinsessa Serenity on prinssille sopiva tyttö"._

"Kunzite, esittelisitkö Prinsessa Kinseille paikkoja sillä välin, kun puhun Prinsessa Serenitylle?" Endymion kysyi. Hän oli huomannut, miten Kunzite ja Venuksen prinsessa katsoivat toisiaan ja hän oli utelias näkemään, tulisivatko Kunzite ja Kinsei toimeen.

"Kyllä", Kunzite kumarsi prinssille, ennen kuin alkoi johdattaa Kinseitä puutarhaan.

Kinsei kykeni vain kävelemään Kunziten vieressä. Hän ei kyennyt ajattelemaan kunnolla. Hän pystyi vain katsomaan Kunzitea. Kinsei tiesi, että hänen olisi pitänyt viedä Serenity takaisin Silver Millenniumiin, mutta nyt hän halusi puhua Kunzitelle.

"Näitkö, miten he katsoivat toisiaan?" Serenity kysyi prinssiltä.

"Kyllä. Kunzite on paras ystäväni ja olen tuntenut hänet lapsesta asti. En ole ennen nähnyt Kunziten katsovan ketään samalla tavalla, kuin hän katsoi Kinseitä", prinssi hymyili.


	3. Chapter 3 Jupiter princess

"Miksi Prinsessa Serenity ja Kinsei tulivat tänne?" Mokusei ajatteli ääneen kävellessään Golden Kingdomin puutarhassa. Mokusei oli päättänyt selvittää, miksi Serenity ja Kinsei kävivät Maassa niin usein. Mokusei oli tänä aamuna kulkenut Prinsessa Serenityn huoneen ohi ja hän oli kuullut, miten Serenity ja Kinsei olivat keskustelleet siitä, että he menisivät Golden Kingdomiin. Huoneen ovi oli ollut raollaan ja Mokusei oli katsonut huoneeseen oven raosta. Serenity ja Kinsei olivat istuneet Serenityn vuoteella ja puhuneet siitä, että he menisivät Golden Kingdomiin.

Serenity ja Kinsei olivat käyttäytyneet viime aikoina erilailla kuin yleensä.

Mokusei oli seurannut Serenityä ja Kinseitä Silver Millenniumin palatsin planeetta-huoneeseen ja heti, kun hän oli saapunut Maahan, hän oli ryhtynyt etsimään Serenityä ja Kinseitä.

Mokuseilla oli yllään vihreä mekko ja hänen jaloissaan oli vihreät korkokengät. Hänen korvissaan oli vaaleanpunaiset ruusu-korvakorut. Hänellä oli pitkät, ruskeat hiukset, jotka hän oli sitonut poninhännälle vihreällä hiusnauhalla, johon oli ommeltu vaaleanpunainen silkkiruusu. Hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hän oli 17-vuotias. Hän oli Serenityä ja Kinseitä pidempi. Hän oli laiha. Hänen otsassaan oli vihreä Jupiter-planeetan symboli.

Hän oli oman planeettansa, Jupiterin prinsessa ja kun hän muuttui Senshi-muotoonsa, häntä sanottiin Sailor Jupiteriksi. Hän oli rohkeuden ja rakkauden Senshi ja hänen hyökkäyksensä pohjautuivat salamoihin ja kasveihin. Hän oli usein Silver Millenniumin palatsin keittiössä ja puutarhassa.

Hän ei ollut muuttunut Senshi-muotoonsa, jotta kukaan Golden Kingdomin asukas ei ymmärtäisi hänen olevan Sailor Senshi, jos hän tapaisi jokun Golden Kingdomin asukkaan.

Aurinko oli jo laskemassa, kun Mokusei saapui palatsin lähelle. Hän näki Serenityn ja Kinsein seisovan palatsin lähellä olevan suihkulähteen edessä. Serenityn ja Kinsein edessä seisoi kaksi miestä, joille Serenity ja Kinsei puhuivat.

Toisella miehellä oli mustat hiukset. Mies oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Miehen vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hän oli 18-vuotiaan näköinen.

Toinen mies näytti 19-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli pitkät, hopean väriset hiukset. Miehen silmätkin olivat hopean väriset ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänen korvissaan oli hopean väriset korvakorut. Hänellä oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen.

Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa.

Kinseillä oli yllään keltainen mekko.

Serenityn ja Kinsein seurassa olevat miehet olivat tosi komeita ja kun Mokusei näki, miten Serenity katsoi miestä, jolla oli mustat hiukset hän ymmärsi, mistä oli kyse. Serenity oli rakastunut mieheen, jolla oli mustat hiukset ja oli ilmiselvää, että Kinsei oli rakastunut mieheen, jonka hiukset olivat hopean väriset.

Mokusei oli hieman kateellinen siitä, että Serenity ja Kinsei olivat löytäneet unelmiensa miehet, toisin kuin hän.

 _"Jotkut miehet eivät edes puhu minulle kiitos sen, että olen vahva",_ Mokusei oli ajatuksissaan, joten hän ei huomannut puutarhaan tullutta miestä. Kyseisen miehen hiukset olivat pitkät ja ruskeat ja ylettivät miehen yläselkään asti. Hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat ja hän oli suunnilleen 19-vuotias. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli yllään violetti, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta ja hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

"Nephrite", Endymion sanoi miehelle, joka oli tullut puutarhaan.

"Iltaa", Nephrite sanoi prinssille, Kunzitelle ja kahdelle tytölle, joiden kanssa Kunzite ja prinssi olivat puhuneet. Prinssi oli esitellyt Nephriten Serenitylle ja Kinseille silloin, kun Serenity ja Kinsei olivat viimeksi käyneet Maassa.

Kun Mokusei näki puutarhaan saapuneen miehen, jolla oli ruskeat hiukset, hän punastui. Mies, joka oli äsken tullut puutarhaan oli hyvin komea ja vaikutti vahvalta.

"Mokusei", Kinsei sanoi nähtyään vihreään mekkoon pukeutuneen tytön.

Kinsein seurassa olevat ihmiset vilkaisivat Mokuseita.

Nephrite katsoi vihreään mekkoon pukeutunutta tyttöä uteliaana. Mokusei oli kaunis.

"Hän on ystäväni Mokusei. Hän on Jupiterin prinsessa ja hän on yksi henkivartijoistani", Serenity esitteli. "Mokusei, tässä on Prinssi Endymion ja hänen henkivartijoidensa johtaja, Kunzite. Ja tässä on Nephrite".

"Iltaa", Mokusei sanoi ja käveli Serenityn viereen.

"Taidat pitää kukista, Prinsessa Mokusei", prinssi sanoi nähtyään Mokusein korvakorut.

Mokusei nyökkäsi.

"Voisin esitellä sinulle puutarhaa", Nephrite ehdotti.

"Kiitos", Mokusei sanoi.

Neprite ja Mokusei lähtivät kävelemään siihen suuntaan, jossa palatsin puutarha oli.


	4. Chapter 4 Mars princess

_"Miksi Prinsessa Serenity, Kinsei ja Mokusei tulivat tänne?"_ Kasei pohti kävellessään Golden Kingdomin puutarhassa.

Kasei oli 17-vuotias, laiha ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänen hiuksensa olivat pitkät ja mustat. Hänen silmänsä olivat violetit. Hänellä oli yllään punainen mekko ja hänen jaloissaan oli punaiset korkokengät. Hänen otsassaan oli punainen Mars-planeetan symboli, sillä hän oli oman planeettansa, Marsin prinsessa.

Kun Kasei oli tänä aamuna etsinyt Serenityä, hän oli nähnyt Serenityn, Kinsein ja Mokusein menevän Silver Millenniumin palatsin planeetta-huoneeseen. Hän oli seurannut ystäviään. Kun hän oli saapunut Maahan, hän oli päättänyt etsiä Serenityn, Kinsein ja Mokusein. Hän halusi tietää, miksi hänen ystävänsä olivat menneet Golden Kingdomiin.

Serenity, Kinsei ja Mokusei olivat käyttäytyneet viime aikoina eri lailla kuin yleensä. Kun he olivat Queen Serenityn tai ystäviensä seurassa, he olivat käyttäytyneet samalla tavalla kuin ennenkin, mutta kun Serenity, Kinsei ja Mokusei olivat toistensa seurassa, he vaikuttivat salaavan jotain.

Kasei oli nähnyt kyseisen asian eilen illalla, kun hän oli nähnyt Serenityn, Kinsein ja Mokusein Silver Millenniumin palatsin puutarhassa. Kasei oli ollut huoneensa parvekkeella ja hän oli nähnyt ystäviensä menevän puutarhaan.

Serenity, Kinsei ja Mokusei olivat puhuneet tosi hiljaa ja katselleet ympärilleen, ihan kuin he olisivat pelänneet jonkun kuulevan, mitä he puhuivat. Välillä he olivat katsoneet kaukana olevaa Maapalloa.

Kun Kasei oli vakoillut ystäviään jonkin aikaa hän oli päättänyt selvittää, mitä oli tekeillä. Hän ei ollut osannut odottaa, että hänen ystävänsä menisivät Maahan.

Kun Kaisei oli saapunut Golden Kingdomiin, hän oli pohtinut, olisiko hänen pitänyt muuttua Sailor Marsiksi. Sitten hän oli ajatellut, että jos joku Golden Kingdomin asukas olisi nähnyt hänen Senshi-asunsa, hänen ymmärettäisiin olevan Silver Millenniumin Sailor Senshi. Siksi hän ei ollut muuttunut Sailor Senshiksi.

Aurinko oli laskemassa ja tuuli hieman.

Puutarhan pensasaidoissa oli punaisia ruusuja. Nurmikko oli kirkkaan vihreä ja sitä oli hoidettu tosi hyvin. Taivaalla ei näkynyt pilviä.

Kasein oli myönnettävä, että Golden Kingdom oli kaunis.

Kasei pysähtyi katsoakseen ruusuja. Niitä oli tosi paljon.

"Ruusut ovat kauniita", hieman matala ääni sanoi punaiseen mekkoon pukeutuneen tytön oikealta puolelta ja hän käänsi katseensa oikealle nähdäkseen 18-vuotiaan miehen. Kyseinen mies oli komea.

Miehen hiukset olivat lyhyet ja vaaleat. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Mies oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hänellä oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

"Kyllä", Kasei sanoi. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä ja hänen sydämensä takoi nopeasti. Hän punastui ja käänsi katseensa vasemmalle.

"Olen Jadeite, harmonian ja kärsivällisyyden ritari. Olen yksi Prinssi Endymionin henkivartijoista. Oletko sinä Prinsessa Kasei?" Jadeite kysyi edessään seisovalta tytöltä.

"Miten tiedät nimeni?" Kasei kysyi yllättyneenä.

"Prinsessa Serenity, Kinsei ja Mokusei ovat kertoneet sinusta. He kertoivat jopa sen, miltä näytät", Jadeite sanoi. Hänen mielestään Kasei oli tosi kaunis.

"Olet siis tavannut ystäväni", Kasei sanoi.

"Prinssi esitteli minut heille tänä aamuna", Jadeite sanoi. "Tiedän, missä ystäväsi ovat".

"Missä he ovat?" Kasei kysyi.

"He ovat puutarhan toisella puolella", Jadeite lähti kävelemään eteenpäin. Hän oli nähnyt, että Prinssi Endymion, Kunzite ja Nephrite puhuivat Serenityn, Kinsein ja Mokusein kanssa palatsin puutarhassa olevan suihkulähteen edessä. Hän oli nähnyt heidät siellä, ennen kuin hän oli mennyt puutarhaan. Jadeite päätti näyttää Kaseille, että Serenity ja Endymion pitivät toisistaan. Jos Kasei näkisi, miten paljon Serenity piti prinssistä Kasei ymmärtäisi, miksi Serenity oli saapunut Golden Kingdomiin. Ehkä Kasei huomaisi senkin, miten hyvin Kunzite ja Kinsei tulivat toimeen. Kasei voisi jopa nähdä, että Nephritesta ja Mokuseista oli tullut tosi läheiset.

"Odota!" Kasei huusi Jadeitelle lähtien seuraamaan tätä.

Lopulta kaksikko saapui palatsin puutarhassa olevalle suihkulähteelle, jossa Kasein ystävät puhuivat Jadeiten ystäville.

Serenity puhui miehelle, jolla oli mustat hiukset. Kyseinen mies oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Miehen vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli  
urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hän oli 18-vuotiaan näköinen.

Kinsei puhui miehelle, joka näytti 19-vuotiaalta. Kyseisellä miehellä oli pitkät, hopean väriset hiukset. Miehen silmätkin olivat hopean väriset ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänen korvissaan oli hopean väriset korvakorut. Hänellä oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen.

Mokusei puhui miehelle, jonka hiukset olivat pitkät ja ruskeat ja ylettivät miehen yläselkään asti. Hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat ja hän oli suunnilleen 19-vuotias. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli yllään violetti, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta ja hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Serenity oli pukeutunut valkoiseen mekkoon, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa.

Kinsei oli pukeutunut keltaiseen mekkoon.

Mokusei oli pukeutunut vihreään mekkoon.

"Serenity puhuu Prinssi Endymionille. Kinsei puhuu Kunziten kanssa. Mokusei puhuu Nephritelle. Kunzite ja Nephrite ovat ystäviäni ja hekin ovat prinssin henkivartijoita. Kunzite on puhtauden ja hellyyden ritari. Hän on prinssin henkivartijoiden johtaja. Nephrite on tiedon ja mukavuuden ritari", Jadeite sanoi vasemmalla puolellaan seisovalle Kaseille.

Kasei huomasi, että Serenity punastui, kun hän katsoi prinssiä. Lopulta hän ymmärsi, miksi Serenity oli saapunut Golden Kingdomiin. _"Serenity on rakastunut Maan prinssiin"._

Kasei vilkaisi Kinseitä ja Kunzitea huomatakseen, että Kinsei katsoi Kunzitea samalla tavalla, kuin Serenity katsoi Endymionia. Mokusei punastui, kun hän puhui Nephritelle.

"Taidat ymmärtää, miksi ystäväsi tulivat tänne", Jadeite totesi.

"Kyllä", Kasei sanoi.


	5. Chapter 5 Mercury princess

Suisei katsoi Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhassa olevaa suihkulähdettä. Se oli kaunis, kuten Golden Kingdomin puutarha ja palatsi. Suisei tiesi, että hänen olisi pitänyt etsiä Prinsessa Serenity, minkä takia hän oli saapunut Golden Kingdomiin. Hänen olisi pitänyt etsiä prinsessan lisäksi Kinsei, Mokusei ja Kasei, mutta hän päätti katsella ympärilleen, ennen kuin ryhtyisi etsimään ystäviään.

Suisei oli 17-vuotias. Hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet ja siniset. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hän oli laiha. Hän oli pukeutunut vaaleansiniseen mekkoon ja hän jaloissaan oli vaaleansiniset korkokengät. Hänen otsassaan oli sininen Mercury-planeetan symboli, sillä hän oli oman planeettansa, Mercuryn prinsessa.

Suisei oli päättänyt tarkkailla ystäviään kun hän oli huomannut, että hänen ystävänsä käyttäytyivät eri lailla kuin yleensä. Hän epäili, että hänen ystävillään oli salaisuus, sillä hänen ystävänsä keskustelivat usein Serenityn huoneessa tai Silver Millenniumin puutarhassa. Jos he olivat Serenityn huoneessa, he lukitsivat ovet, kuin varmistaakseen, että he voisivat puhua rauhassa. Kun he olivat palatsin puutarhassa, he katsoivat kaukana näkyvää Maapalloa ja puhuivat tosi hiljaa, kuin he olisivat pelänneet, että joku salakuuntelisi heitä. Suisein epäilykset olivat vahvistuneet, kun hän oli tänä aamuna nähnyt ystäviensä menevän Silver Millenniumin palatsin planeetta-huoneeseen. Suisei oli ollut matkalla kirjastoon, kun hän oli nähnyt ystäviensä menevän Silver Millenniumin palatsin planeetta-huoneeseen. Suisei oli seurannut tyttöjä, sillä hän halusi tietää, miksi hänen ystävänsä käyttäytyivät eri lailla kuin yleensä.

Kun Suisei oli saapunut Golden Kingdomiin, hän oli ryhtynyt etsimään Serenityä ja muita. Hän oli etsinyt tyttöjä koko päivän. Taivaalla oli kalpea täysikuu ja useita tähtiä.

Suisei ei ollut muuttunut Sailor Mercuryksi, sillä jos joku Golden Kingdomin asukas näkisi hänen Senshi-asunsa, hänen ymmärrettäisiin olevan Silver Millenniumin Sailor Senshi. Siksi hän oli päättänyt, että hän ei muuntautuisi Sailor Mercuryksi.

 _"Miksi tytöt tulivat tänne? Silver Millenniumin ja Golden Kingdomin ihmiset eivät saa nähdä toisiaan",_ Suisei ajatteli uteliaana. Hän oli hermostunut, sillä hän ei ollut ennen käynyt Golden Kingdomissa.

Suisei näki suihkulähteen veden pinnalla kelluvan, punaisen ruusun. Hän poimi sen oikealla kädellään ja katsoi sitä. Ruusu oli tosi kaunis.

"Oletko Prinsessa Suisei?" hieman matala ääni kysyi tytön takaa ja Suisei kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen 18-vuotiaan miehen. Mies oli urheilullinen. Hänen pitkät, vaaleat hiuksensa oli sidottu poninhännälle. Miehen iho oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät. Mies oli pitkä. Mies oli pukeutunut vaaleanvihreään, pitkähihaiseen puseroon. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli komein mies, jonka Suisei oli nähnyt.

"Kyllä", Suisei sanoi. Hän punastui. Hänen selässään _kulki_ kylmiä väreitä ja hänen sydämensä takoi tosi nopeasti. "Miten tiesitte nimeni?"

"Prinsessa Serenity kertoi sinusta tänä aamuna", mies hymyili. "Olen Zoisite, puhdistuksen ja parannuksen ritari. Olen Prinssi Endymionin henkivartija".

"Zoisite-sama, oletteko tavannut Prinsessa Serenityn?" Suisei kysyi uteliaana. Vaikka Suisei oli ujo, hän halusi puhua Zoisitelle. Houkutus oli liian suuri.

"Kyllä. Prinssi Endymion esitteli minut Serenitylle tänä aamuna. Tapasin jopa Kinsein, Mokusein ja Kasein", Zoisite sanoi. Hänen mielestään Suisei oli kaunis.

"Zoisite-sama, voisitteko kertoa, missä Prinsessa Serenity on?" Suisei kysyi. "Etsin prinsessan lisäksi Kinseitä, Mokuseita ja Kaseita".

"He ovat prinssin huoneessa puhumassa prinssin kanssa. Prinssin muutkin henkivartijat ovat prinssin huoneessa. Voit sanoi minua Zoisiteksi", Zoisite sanoi.

"Hyvä on", Suisei käveli Zoisiten eteen. Suisei punastui enemmän. "Voisitko näyttää, missä prinssin huone on?"

"Toki", Zoisite hymyili.

Zoisite ja Suisei kävelivät sinne, missä palatsin ulko-ovet olivat. Kun Zoisite ja Suisei pysähtyivät palatsin mustien ulko-ovien eteen, Zoisite työnsi ovet auki ja meni Suisein kanssa sisälle, ennen kuin sulki ovet heidän perässään.

Zoisite ja Suisei kävelivät käytävällä. Lattia oli valkoista marmoria ja seinätkin olivat valkoiset. Seinille oli ripustettu muotokuvia. Käytävän vasemmalla puolella olevien ikkunoiden eteen oli vedetty pitkät, siniset verhot. Käytävän oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oleville seiniin oli kiinnitetty koukkuja, joissa roikkui lyhtyjä, joissa palavat liekit valaisivat palatsin käytävää.

Kun Zoisite ja Suisei olivat kävelleet jonkin aikaa, he saapuivat portaille, joita pitkin he kävelivät, kunnes he saapuivat palatsin toiseen kerrokseen, jonka lattialla oli punainen matto. He kävelivät jonkin aikaa, kunnes he pysähtyivät isojen, ruskeiden pariovien eteen. Ovien kahvat näyttivät siltä, että ne oli tehty kullasta.

Zoisite työnsi oikealla puolella olevan oven auki ja meni Suisein kanssa huoneeseen sulkien oven heidän perässään.

Prinssin huone oli tosi iso ja lattia oli valkoinen, kuten seinätkin. Huoneessa oli iso sänky, jolla oli tummansininen peitto ja valkoisia tyynyjä. Huoneen perällä oli ruskea ovi, jonka oikealla puolella oli ruskea pöytä. Pöydän edessä oli ruskea tuoli. Pöydällä oli kirjoja ja kyniä. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli lasiovet, joiden takana oli parveke. Lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli tummansiniset verhot. Huoneen seiniin oli kiinnitetty kaksi koukkua, joissa roikkui lyhtyjä.

Serenity istui huoneessa olevalla sängyllä ja puhui miehelle jolla oli mustat hiukset. Mies oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Miehen vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hän oli 18-vuotiaan näköinen.

Kinsei seisoi parvekkeen lähellä ja puhui miehelle, joka näytti 19-vuotiaalta. Kinsein edessä seisovalla miehellä oli pitkät, hopean väriset hiukset. Miehen silmätkin olivat hopean väriset ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänen korvissaan oli hopean väriset korvakorut. Hänellä oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen.

Mokusei istui pöydän edessä olevalla tuolilla ja puhui miehelle, jonka hiukset olivat pitkät ja ruskeat ja ylettivät miehen yläselkään asti. Miehen silmät olivat ruskeat ja hän oli suunnilleen 19-vuotias. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli yllään violetti, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta ja hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Kasei seisoi huoneen oikealla puolella olevassa nurkassa ja puhui 18-vuotiaan miehen kanssa. Miehen hiukset olivat lyhyet ja vaaleat. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Mies oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hänellä oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Serenity oli pukeutunut valkoiseen mekkoon, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät. Hän katsoi prinssiä ja punastui.

Kinsei oli pukeutunut keltaiseen mekkoon. Hänen jaloissaan oli keltaiset korkokengät. Hän katsoi edessään seisovaa, hopeahiuksista miestä kiinnostuneena.

Mokusei oli pukeutunut vihreään mekkoon. Hänen jaloissaan oli vihreät korkokengät. Hän katsoi edessään olevaa, ruskeahiuksista miestä punastuneena.

Kasei oli pukeutunut punaiseen mekkoon. Hänen jaloissaan oli punaiset korkokengät. Kasei yritti käyttäytyä normaalisti, mutta hän katsoi edessään seisovaa, vaaleahiuksista miestä kiinnostuneena.

Nyt Suisei ymmärsi, mistä oli kyse. Hänen ystävänsä olivat rakastuneet. Hän vilkaisi vieressään seisovaa Zoisitea. Suisei punastui jälleen.


	6. Chapter 6 Serenity's feelings

Prinsessa Serenity istui sängyllään. Hän oli pukeutunut valkoiseen mekkoon, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät. Hänen pitkät, vaaleat hiuksensa oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle.

Huoneen seinät olivat valkoiset. Lattia oli valkoinen. Huoneen vasemmalle puolella oli lasiovet, joiden takana oli parveke. Lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli pitkät, vaaleanpunaiset verhot, jotka ylettivät melkein lattiaan asti. Lasiovien vasemmalla puolella oli valkoinen ovi, jonka takana oli Serenityn vaatehuone. Valkoisen oven vasemmalla puolella oli vaaleansininen sermi. Serenityn huoneen oikealla puolella oli valkoinen pöytä, jonka edessä oli valkoinen tuoli. Pöydällä oli kirjoja ja kyniä. Pöydän oikealla puolella oli iso peili. Serenityn sängyn päällä oli vaaleanpunainen peitto. Peiton alla oli valkoinen lakana ja sängyllä oli valkoinen tyyny. Sängyn oikealla puolella oli valkoinen pöytä, jolla oli valkoinen hiusharja. Huoneen seinille oli kiinnitetty koukkuja, joissa roikkui lyhtyjä, joissa palavat liekit valaisivat huonetta.

Serenity vilkaisi huoneensa lasiovien takana näkyvää aurinkoa, joka oli laskemassa. Hän nousi seisomaan ja käveli huoneensa ovien eteen avaten ja sulkien ne perässään. Hän oli menossa Silver Millenniumin palatsin planeetta-huoneeseen, jossa hän arveli ystäviensä olevan.

Serenity ja hänen ystävänsä aikoivat mennä Golden Kingdomiin nähdäkseen Prinssi Endymionin ja Shitennounit.

Prinsi oli ehdottanut, että Serenity ja Sailor Senshit saapuisivat Maahan auringon laskettua, sillä prinssi ja Shitennounit kävivät usein palatsin puutarhassa. Illalla Golden Kingdomin palatsin väki oli palatsissa, joten palatsin puutarhassa oli illalla tosi rauhallista. Jos prinsessa ja Sailor Senshit tapaisivat prinssin ja Shitennounit illalla, kukaan ei näkisi Serenityä ja Sailor Senshejä.

"Isosisko?" joku sanoi Serenityn takaa ja Serenity kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen pienen tytön. Tyttö oli 2-vuotias. Hän oli laiha ja hänen punaiset hiuksensa oli kammattu kahdelle saparolle, jotka olivat sydämen muotoiset. Tytön iho oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Tytön otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Tytön jaloissa oli valkoiset korkokengät.

"Tsukí", Serenity käveli tytön eteen ja nosti tytön syliinsä. Tsukí oli Serenityn pikkusisko. Tsukín huone oli Serenityn huoneen oikealla puolella. Se oli samanlainen kuin Serenityn huone. Tsukín huoneen ovet olivat raollaan, joten Tsukín oli täytynyt työntää ovet auki ja nähdä, kun Serenity käveli palatsin käytävällä. Serenity rakasti siskoaan tosi paljon. "Sinun pitäisi olla nukkumassa. Minä ja ystäväni menemme Golden Kingdomiin. Haluaisitko nähdä Golden Kingdomin?"

Tsukí hymyili.

"Esittelen sinut Golden Kingdomin prinssille ja hänen henkivartijoilleen", Serenity käveli siihen suuntaan, jossa Silver Millenniumin palatsin planeetta-huone oli. Kun Serenity käveli Silver Millenniumin palatsin planeetta-huoneen ovien eteen, hän huomasi ovien olevan raollaan. Hän piti Tsukía sylissään oikealla kädellään, joten hän työnsi huoneen pariovet auki vasemmalla kädellään ja meni huoneeseen sulkien ovet perässään.

Kinsei, Suisei, Mokusei ja Kasei olivat jo huoneessa, kuten Serenity oli arvellut.

"Prinsessa, miksi otit siskosi mukaan?" Kinsei kysyi. Hän oli pukeutunut keltaiseen mekkoon ja hänen jaloissaan oli keltaiset korkokengät.

"Hän näki minun kävelevän tänne päin. Päätin esitellä hänet Endymionille ja Shitennouneille", Serenity sanoi.

"Selvä", Kinsei sanoi.

"Oletteko valmiina?" Kasei kysyi. Hän oli pukeutunut punaiseen mekkoon ja hänen jaloissaan oli punaiset korkokengät.

"Olen valmiina", Mokusei sanoi. Hänellä oli yllään vihreä mekko. Häne jaloissaan oli vihreät korkokengät.

Suisei nyökkäsi. Hän oli pukeutunut vaaleansiniseen mekkoon ja hänen jaloissaan oli vaaleansiniset korkokengät.

Serenity ja tytöt kävelivät Silver Millenniumin palatsin planeetta-huoneen lattialla olevan teleporttaus-laitteen päälle.

 _"Haluan mennä Maapallolle!"_ Serenity ajatteli. Hänen ja hänen ystäviensä alapuolella oleva kuvio alkoi hohtaa hopeisena valona, joka kietoutui tyttöjen ympärille. Valo oli niin kirkas, että tyttöjen oli suljettava silmänsä. Kun he avasivat silmänsä, he seisoivat Golden Kingdomin puutarhassa olevan suihkulähteen edessä.

Aurinko oli laskemassa ja tuuli hieman.

"Iltaa", Endymion käveli Serenityn eteen. Prinssi oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Prinssin jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Endymionin vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Kenraalit seisoivat prinssin takana.

Kunzitella oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta.

Nephritella oli yllään violetti, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta ja hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Jadeitella oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Zoisitella oli yllään vaaleanvihreä, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

"Iltaa", Serenity sanoi. Hän punastui, kun hän katsoi prinssiä. Sitten hän vilkaisi sylissään olevaa Tsukía. Tsukí näytti uteliaalta. "Tässä on pikkusiskoni Tsukí".

"Olet kertonut hänestä jonkin verran", prinssi sanoi samalla, kun hänen ystävänsä puhuivat Serenityn ystäville.

Kun Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat menneet eri puolille puutarhaa, Serenity vilkaisi prinssiä. Hän halusi kertoa Endymionille, mitä hän tunsi Endymionia kohtaan. "Endymion, rakastan sinua".

Prinssi hymyili. Hän oli iloinen siitä, mitä Serenity sanoi, sillä hän oli vähän aikaa sitten ymmärtänyt, että hän rakasti Serenityä. Hän ei ollut sanonut mitään, sillä hän ei ollut tiennyt, pitikö Serenity hänestä. "Rakastan sinua, Serenity. Tiedän, että olemme tunteneet toisemme vain kuukauden ajan, mutta olen varma siitä, että olen rakastunut sinuun".

Serenity punastui enemmän. Hän oli tosi onnellinen.

Prinssi kietoi molemmat kätensä Serenityn ympärille ja suuteli Serenityä.

Serenity vastasi suudelmaan, vaikka häntä jännitti hieman. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

XXXXXX

"Olit oikeassa", Kinsei sanoi Kunzitelle seisoessaan Kunziten kanssa erään puun takana, josta hän ja Kunzite katsoivat Serenityä ja prinssiä. Kunzite oli äsken kertonut Kinseille, että arveli Serenityn ja Endymionin rakastavan toisiaan. Kinsei oli iloinen Serenityn puolesta, mutta hän tiesi, että Maan ja Kuun ihmiset eivät olisi saaneet nähdä toisiaan.

"Kyllä, Kinsei. Prinssi on löytänyt henkilön, jota hän rakastaa. Olen itsekin löytänyt erään, jota rakastan", Kunzite sanoi. Hän oli vähän aikaa sitten ymmärtänyt, että hän rakasti Kinseitä.

"Kenestä puhut?" Kinsei oli hieman kateellinen. Hän tiesi rakastavansa Kunzitea, joten hän halusi tietää, ketä Kunzite rakasti.

"Haluatko tietää?" Kunzite kysyi.

Kinsei nyökkäsi.

"Rakastan sinua, Kinsei", Kunzite sanoi lopulta. Kunzite oli pari kertaa pohtinut, mitä Kinsei tunsi häntä kohtaan.

"Rakastan sinua, Kunzite", Kinsei sanoi ja punastui, ennen kuin hän suuteli Kunzitea kylmien väreiden _juostessa_ hänen selässään.

Kunzite oli onnellinen ja kietoi molemmat kädensä Kinsein ympärille.

XXXXXX

Mokusei ja Nephrite kävelivät palatsin puutarhassa hiljaisina.

"Serenity on rakastunut prinssiisi", Mokusei sanoi lopulta.

"Tiedän. Prinssi rakastaa Serenityä. Heistä on tullut tosi läheiset", Nephrite sanoi.

"Nephrite, rakastan sinua", Mokusei sanoi, minkä jälkeen hän katsoi nopeasti oikealla puolellaan olevia ruusuja. Hän hermostui siitä, että hän oli kertonut tunteistaan noin vain. Mitä Nephrite mahtoi ajatella siitä, mitä Mokusei oli sanonut?

"Olen imarreltu. Täytyy sanoa, että en odottanut tuota, mutta rakastan sinua, Mokusei", Nephrite oli varma. Hän piti Mokuseista, sillä Mokusei oli kaunis ja vahva.

"Niinkö? Jotkut miehet eivät edes puhu minulle, sillä olen vahva", Mokusei yllättyi kuultuaan Nephriten sanat. Lopulta hän halasi Nephritea.

"Mokusei, olet hyvä sellaisena kuin olet", Nephrite sanoi.

Mokusei punastui ja hänen sydämensä takoi villisti.

XXXXXX

"Jadeite, Serenity on rakastunut Endymioniin", Kasei sanoi Jadeitelle samalla, kun hän ja Jadeite istuivat puutarhassa olevalla penkillä, joka oli tehty valkoisesta marmorista.

"Tiedän. Prinssi on rakastunut Serenityyn. Maan ja Kuun ihmiset eivät saisi nähdä toisiaan, mutta Serenity ja Endymion rakastavat toisiaan. Kiitos sinun ymmärrän prinssiä. Kasei, rakastuin sinuun heti, kun näin sinut. Olet kaunis ja vahva", Jadeite päätti kertoa Kaseille tunteensa.

Kasei punastui. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä. Jadeite osasi olla hauska ja hänelle oli helppo puhua.

"Rakastan sinua, Jadeite", Kasei sanoi hiljaa, ennen kuin hän suuteli Jadeitea.

XXXXXX

"Zoisite, miksi sinua ja muita kenraaleja sanoitaan Shitennouneiksi?" Suisei kysyi, kun hän ja Zoisite saapuivat puutarhassa olevalle paviljongille. Paviljongin seinät, katto ja lattia olivat valkoiset ja paviljongin seinissä oli pari ikkunaa. "Sanoit eilen, että sinua ja muita kenraaleja sanotaan Shitennouneiksi".

"Se johtuu siitä, että minä ja muut kenraalit valvomme Golden Kingdomin neljää aluetta. Golden Kingdomin Etelä-seutu on minun valvonnassani. Nephrite valvoo valtakunnan Itä-seutua. Jadeite valvoo valtakunnan Länsi-seutua ja Kunzite valvoo valtakunnan Pohjois-seutua", Zoisite sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", Suisei sanoi.

Zoisite oli hiljaa jonkin aikaa, sillä hän ajatteli, miten hän kertoisi Suiseille, että hän rakasti Suiseita. Hän yritti piilottaa sen, että häntä hermostutti. Zoisite oli vähän aikaa sitten ymmärtänyt, mitä hän tunsi Suiseita kohtaan.

"Suisei, sinä olet kaunein tyttö, jonka tiedän", Zoisite sanoi.

"Todellako?"Suisei kysyi ja hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä. Hän punastui. Häntä hermostutti ja hänen sydämensä takoi tosi nopeasti. Hän ei ollut osannut odottaa sitä, että Zoisite rakasti häntä.

"Kyllä. Ymmärsin vähän aikaa sitten, että rakastan sinua", Zoisite sanoi. Hän halusi tietää, mitä Suisei tunsi häntä kohtaan.

"Rakastan sinua, Zoisite", Suisei sanoi. Hän oli eilen ymmärtänyt, että hän rakasti Zoisitea.

Zoisite hymyili. Hän suuteli Suiseita. Hänen selässään _kulki_ kylmiä väreitä. Suisei oli kaunis ja älykäs. Serenity oli kertonut Zoisitelle, että Suisei luki mielellään. Suisei piti shakin pelaamisesta. Zoisitekin piti lukemisesta ja shakin pelaamisesta.


	7. Chapter 7 Jealous witch

Serenity ja hänen ystävänsä seisoivat Golden Kingdomin palatsin suihkulähteen edessä ja puhuivat prinssille ja Shitennouneille. Serenity ja hänen ystävänsä olivat äsken saapuneet Golden Kindomiin.

Aurinko oli jo laskenut ja puutarhassa oli hiljaista.

Serenity oli taas ottanut pikkusiskonsa mukaansa.

Serenity oli pukeutunut valkoiseen mekkoon, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen oikean ranteensa ympärillä oli valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät.

Tsukílla oli yllään samanlainen mekko kuin Serenityllä. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät.

Kinsei oli pukeutunut keltaiseen mekkoon ja hänen jaloissaan oli keltaiset korkokengät. Hän oli sitonut hiuksiinsa keltaisen hiusnauhan, johon oli ommeltu punainen silkkiruusu.

Mokusei oli pukeutunut vihreään mekkoon ja hänen jaloissaan oli vihreät korkokengät. Hän oli sitonut pitkät, ruskeat hiuksensa poninhännälle vihreällä hiusnauhalla, johon oli ommeltu vaaleanpunainen silkkiruusu.

Kasei oli pukeutunut punaiseen mekkoon ja hänen jaloissaan oli punaiset korkokengät.

Suisei oli pukeutunut vaaleansiniseen mekkoon ja hänen jaloissaan oli vaaleansiniset korkokengät.

Prinssi oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Prinssin jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Endymionin vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Kenraalit seisoivat prinssin takana.

Kunzitella oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta.

Nephritella oli yllään violetti, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta ja hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Jadeitella oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Zoisitella oli yllään vaaleanvihreä, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

"Serenity, onko kaikki hyvin?" Endymion kysyi, kun hän huomasi, että prinsessa oli tosi hiljainen.

"Näin eilen illalla meteoriparven, kun olin huoneeni parvekkeella", Serenity sanoi. Hän oli nähnyt mainitsemansa asian, kun hän oli katsonut Maapalloa.

"Minä ja Shitennounitkin näimme kyseisen meteoriparven, kun olimme huoneessani", Endymion sanoi.

"Yksi meteoriitti oli erilainen kuin muut meteoriitit. Se hehkui tosi kirkkaasti. Se oli violetin värinen", Serenity sanoi. Hän ei saanut kyseistä meteoriitia mielestään. Se ei ollut näyttänyt tavalliselta meteoriitilta.

"Minäkin näin sen meteoriitin, prinsessa", Kunzite sanoi. "Mainitsemanne meteoriitti laskeutui noiden vuorten lähellä olevaan metsään". Kunzite katsoi vasemmalla puolella olevaan metsään, joka oli kaukana palatsista. Kyseisen metsän takana oli tosi korkeita vuoria.

"Miksi pohdit sitä, Serenity?" prinssi kysyi.

"Se oli erilainen, kuin muut meteoriitit. Taidan kysyä äidiltäni, näkikö hänkin sen meteoriitin", Serenity sanoi.

Prinssi kietoi molemmat kätensä Serenityn ympärille, minkä seurauksena Serenity punastui.

Kukaan ei huomannut erään puun takana seisovaa pitkää, laihaa naista. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja hänen hiuksensa olivat pitkät ja punaiset. Nainen oli pukeutunut mekkoon, jonka väri oli valkoisen ja vaaleanpunaisen väliltä. Mekon helma yletti naisen polviin asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat sandaalit. Naisen silmät olivat punaiset. Hänen kaulassaan oli kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi. Naisen korvissa oli valkoiset, kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hän oli 17-vuotias. Hänen nimensä oli Beryl. Hän oli noita.

Beryl oli rakastanut Prinssi Endymionia tosi pitkään ja hän kävi usein palatsialueella, sillä hän halusi nähdä prinssin. Beryl katsoi prinssin ja Shitennounien seurassa olevia tyttöjä. Hän oli nähnyt kyseiset tytöt pari kertaa, kun hän oli käynyt palatsialueella. Berylin katse oli kohdistunut Prinsessa Serenityyn.

Beryl oli vihainen ja kateellinen. Hän oli huomannut, että Endymion ja Serenity olivat rakastuneet toisiinsa. Beryl ei pitänyt siitä yhtään. Hän tunsi syvää vihaa ja kateutta Serenityä kohtaan. Beryl olisi halunnut Endymionin itselleen, mutta nyt Endymion oli rakastunut Prinsessa Serenityyn. Beryl aikoi kostaa Serenitylle. Hänen täytyi vain keksiä, miten hän kostaisi.

Beryl juoksi pois palatsialueelta. Hän juoksi kohti metsää. Lopulta hän pysähtyi. Hän alkoi pohtia, mitä hän tekisi.

 _"Olet kateellinen Kuun prinsessalle",_ joku sanoi. Ääni oli kylmä ja kolkko. Se tuntui tunkeutuvan luihin ja ytimiin asti.

"Kuka siellä?!" Berylin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä. Hän katseli ympärilleen. Lopulta hän näki vasemmalla puolellaan olevan vuoren, jonka seinämässä oli luolan suuaukko, jossa näkyi violettia valoa. Beryl meni luolaan. Hän oli utelias näkemään, kuka oli puhunut hänelle. Lopulta hän pysähtyi, sillä hän näki luolan perällä olevan ison, violetin värisen olennon. Violetin värin seassa oli mustaakin väriä. Olennolla oli jopa jonkinlaiset kasvot. Olennon suu oli punainen ja sen silmät olivat siniset. Olennon otsassa oli punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio.

"Kuka olet?" Beryl kysyi olennolta.

"Olen Queen Metalia. Saavuin Maahan eilen illalla meteoriparvessa. Tunnen, että olet kateellinen Kuun prinsessalle. Kerro nimesi", Queen Metalia sanoi.

"Olen Beryl", nainen sanoi.

"Beryl, sinähän haluat prinssin itsellesi. Voisin antaa sinulle voimaa, jos autat minua saamaan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Jos saamme Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat itsellemme, kukaan ei voi pysäyttää meitä. Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on Prinsessa Serenityn äidillä, Queen Serenityllä. Tarvitsemme kuitenkinkin armeijan, jotta voimme hyökätä Kuun valtakuntaan ja saada Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Golden Kingdomin väestä tulee armeijamme, jos aivopesemme heidät. Kun olemme aivopesseet Golden Kingdomin väen, voit käskeä heitä hyökkäämään Kuun valtakuntaan", Metalia sanoi edessään seisovalle naiselle.

"Mutta vaikka aivopesisimme Maan ihmiset puolellemme, he saattavat silti pitää Endymionia prinssinään", Beryl sanoi. Queen Metalian tarjous oli tosi houkutteleva, mutta Beryl tiesi, että Golden Kingdomin väki oli lojaali Prinssi Endymionille.

"Ei. Kun olemme aivopesseet Golden Kingdomin väen puolellemme, he pitävät sinua kuningatarenaan. He sanovat sinua Queen Beryliksi eivätkä edes tunnista prinssiään", Queen Metalia sanoi.

"Queen Beryl?" punahiuksinen nainen sanoi uteliaana. Lopulta hän päätti suostua. Tämä oli hänen tilaisuutensa kostaa Prinsessa Serenitylle. "Hyvä on, Queen Metalia-sama. Mitä minun pitää tehdä?"

"Armeija tarvitsee johtajat. Prinsessa Serenityn neljä henkivartijaa, eli Inner Senshit sopivat hyvin armeijan johtajiksi. He ovat rakastuneet Shitennouneihin, jotka suojelevat prinssiä. Shitennounit eivät pystyisi taistelemaan rakastamiaan tyttöjä vastaan. Prinsessa olisi peloissaan, jos hänen ystävänsä yrittäisivät tuhota hänen valtakuntansa. Jos onnistuisit sieppaamaan Inner Senshit ja aivopesemään heidät armeijasi johtajiksi, he eivät suojelisi prinsessaa, sillä he tottelisivat sinua, Beryl", Queen Metalia sanoi. Tämä oli Queen Metalian tilaisuus saada Maboroshi no Ginzuishou.

"Kyllä, mutta miten onnistuisin sieppaamaan Inner Senshit?" Beryl kysyi. "Entä kuinka voisin aivopestä Golden Kingdomin väen puolellemme?"

"Beryl, Inner Senshit tottelevat sinua, kun laitat nämä heidän sisälleen", Queen Metalian otsan symboli hehkui punaisena. Berylin eteen ilmestyi neljä, Berylin kaulakorussa olevan, valkoisen kiven kokoista mustaa palloa. Kyseisissä palloissa oli pimeää energiaa ja niissä oli samanlainen symboli kuin Queen Metalian otsassa.

"Miten laitan nämä Inner Senshien sisälle?" Beryl kysyi katsoen edessään leijuvia palloja.

"Mene huomenna palatsialueelle ja etsi yksi Sailor Senshi. Kun löydät yhden Senshin, nostat kädessäsi olevan, mustan pallon esiin, minkä seurauksena kyseinen pallo siirtyy löytämäsi Sailor Senshin sisälle. Hän saattaa vastustaa sisälleen siirrettyä pimeää energiaa, mutta minä sieppaan hänet jossain vaiheessa. Teemme saman muidenkin Inner Senshien kohdalla. Emme sieppaa kaikkia Inner Senshejä samaan aikaan, sillä Queen Serenity saattaisi huomata, jos kaikki Inner Senshit katoaisivat samaan aikaan. Sieppaamme Inner Senshit yksi kerrallaan. Seuraavaksi aivopesemme heidät. Sitten kun olemme aivopesseet Inner Senshit, houkuttelen Golden Kingdomin väen tähän luolaan ja aivopesemme heidät puolellemme", Queen Metalia sanoi.

"Kyllä", Beryl sanoi.


	8. Chapter 8 Darkness

Suisei ja Zoisite seisoivat Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhassa olevan marmoripenkin edessä.

Aurinko oli laskenut vähän aikaa sitten ja taivaalla oli kalpeana hohtava täysikuu ja useita tähtiä.

Suisei oli pukeutunut vaaleansiniseen mekkoon ja hänen jaloissaan oli vaaleansiniset korkokengät.

Zoisitella oli yllään vaaleanvihreä, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Endymion ja Serenity olivat puutarhan toisella puolella. Muut Inner Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat prinssin ja prinsessan seurassa. Serenity oli jälleen ottanut pikkusiskonsa mukaansa ja piti siskoaan sylissään.

"Mitä mietit, Suisei?" Zoisite kysyi, kun hän huomasi, että Mercuryn prinsessa näytti pohtivan jotain.

"Prinsessa Serenity kertoi minulle ja muille Sailor Sensheille, että hän puhui Queen Serenitylle tänä aamuna. Queen Serenity näki Prinsessa Serenityn mainitseman meteoriitin. Kyseinen meteoriitti tuli Auringosta. Queen Serenity sanoi Prinsessa Serenitylle, että Auringossa tapahtui poikkeuksellinen toiminta, minkä takia se meteoriitti tuli Auringosta. Queen Serenity ei kertonut tyttärelleen, millainen se poikkeuksellinen toiminta oli", Suisei sanoi.

"Ajattelit sitä meteoriittiä", Zoisite sanoi ymmärrettyään, mitä Suisei oli äsken ajatellut.

"Kyllä. Zoisite, onko Golden Kingdomin palatsin kirjastossa meteoriiteistä kertovia kirjoja?" Suisei kysyi. Suisei oli eilen käynyt Silver Millenniumin kirjastossa ja lukenut meteoriiteistä kertovia kirjoja. Valitettavasti yhdessäkään, Kuun palatsin kirjaston kirjoissa ei mainittu meteoriittiä, joka olisi muistuttanut sitä meteoriittiä, jonka Prinsessa Serenity oli nähnyt. Suisein lukemissa kirjoissa oli ollut jopa kuvia meteoriiteistä, mutta niiden kuvien meteoriitit eivät olleet muistuttaneet sitä meteoriittiä, jonka Prinsessa Serenity oli nähnyt. Suisei oli asiasta erittäin varma, sillä hän oli vienyt meteoriiteistä kertovat kirjat Prinsessa Serenityn huoneeseen, ja Suisei oli näyttänyt kirjoissa olevien meteoriittien kuvat Prinsessa Serenitylle. Serenity oli sanonut, että hänen näkemänsä meteoriitti oli ollut täysin erilainen, kuin Suisein tuomien kirjojen kuvissa olevat meteoriitit.

"On. Miksi kysyit?" Zoisite kuulosti uteliaalta.

"Menin eilen Silver Millenniumin kirjastoon lukemaan meteoriiteistä kertovia kirjoja. Menin myöhemmin Prinsessa Serenityn huoneeseen, ja näytin mainitsemieni kirjojen kuvat Prinsessa Serenitylle, mutta hän sanoi ettei yhdenkään kirjan kuvassa ei ollut sellaista meteoriittiä, jonka Prinsessa Serenity näki. Ehkä Golden Kingdomin palatsin kirjaston kirjoissa on kuvia siitä meteoriitistä, jonka Prinsessa Serenity näki", Suisei ehdotti.

"Käyn katsomassa. Sinun on parempi odottaa täällä, jotta kukaan palatsin väestä ei näe sinua. Sopiiko?" Zoisite kysyi.

Suisei nyökkäsi.

"Palatsin kirjasto on iso, joten minulla menee vähän aikaa, kun tutkin meteoriiteistä kertovia kirjoja", Zoisite sanoi ja lähti kävelemään kohti palatsin ulko-ovia.

Suisei vilkaisi taivaalla olevia tähtiä. Hän alkoi ajatella meteoriittiä, jonka Prinsessa Serenity oli nähnyt. Se oli kuulemma ollut erilainen kuin muut, meteoriparvessa olevat meteoriitit. Suisei ei ollut ennen kuullut sellaisesta meteoriitistä, jonka Prinsessa Serenity oli nähnyt. Se oli syy, jonka takia Suisei ajatteli kyseistä meteoriittiä. Suisei ei huomannut, että läheisen puun takana seisoi pitkä, laiha nainen, jonka hiukset olivat punaiset.

 _"Tuolla on yksi Sailor Senshi",_ Berylin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi Queen Metalian antama energia-pallo. Kyseinen energia-pallo lensi kohti marmoripenkin edessä seisovaa Suiseitä, kunnes se osui hänen selkäänsä ja siirtyi hänen sisälleen.

"Iiiiiiik!" Suisei huusi ja kaatui polvilleen. Häntä huimasi kamalasti ja hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän pyörtyisi kohta.

"Suisei?!" Zoisite ryntäsi paikalle, minkä seurauksena Beryl piiloutui puun taakse, jotta Zoisite ei näkisi häntä.

"Oletko kunnossa, Suisei?" Zoisite kysyi samalla, kun hän kumartui Suisein eteen ja asetti mollemmat kätensä tytön olkapäille.

"Kyllä. Valvoin eilen tosi myöhään, sillä palasin Silver Millenniumin kirjastoon lukemaan meteoriiteistä kertovia kirjoja sen jälkeen, kun olin puhunut Prinsessa Serenitylle", Suisei sanoi. Se, että Suisei oli valvonut myöhään oli totta. Silti Suiseistä tuntui, että myöhään valvominen ei ollut aiheuttanut hänen äskeistä huimauskohtaustaan.

Zoisite nosti Suisein syliinsä ja laittoi hänet istumaan penkille, joka oli Zoisiten oikealla puolella. Zoisite katsoi tyttöä huolestuneena.

"Suisei, oletko varmasti kunnossa?" Zoisite kysyi.

"Kyllä. Löysitkö Golden Kingdomin palatsin kirjaston kirjoista kuvia Prinsessa Serenityn näkemästä meteoriitistä?" Suisei kysyi.

"En", Zoisite sanoi. Zoisite oli lukenut meteoriiteistä kertovat kirjat tosi tarkasti, mutta hän ei ollut löytänyt kuvaa meteoriitistä, jonka Prinsessa Serenity oli nähnyt. Kun hän ei ollut löytänyt kuvia Serenityn mainitsemasta meteoriitistä, hän oli palannut puutarhaan nähdäkseen, että Suisei kaatui polvilleen. Hän oli jopa kuullut Suisein huutavan. Kyseinen huuto oli kuulostanut tosi tuskaiselta.

"Ehkä minun pitäisi tarkkailla Suiseitä. Kerron Prinsessa Serenitylle, että Suiseillä oli äsken huono olo", Zoisite päätti.


	9. Chapter 9 Suisei is gone

Suisei istui sängyllään. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleansininen mekko. Hänen jaloissaan oli vaaleansiniset korkokengät.

Suisein sängyn päällä oli vaaleansininen peitto. Peiton alla oli valkoinen lakana. Sängyllä oli valkoinen tyyny. Sängyn oikealla puolella oli lasiovet, joiden takana oli parveke. Lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli pitkät, vaaleansiniset verhot. Sängyn vasemmalla puolella oli valkoinen pöytä, jonka edessä oli valkoinen tuoli. Pöydän päällä oli kirjoja ja kyniä. Pöydän vasemmalla puolella oli iso peili.

Suisein huone oli samanlainen, kuin Prinsessa Serenityn huone. Huoneen ovet olivat valkoiset pariovet, joiden kahvat olivat kultaiset. Huoneen seinät ja lattia olivat valkoiset. Huoneen seinille oli kiinnitetty koukkuja, joissa roikkui lyhtyjä, joiden sisällä palavat liekit valaisivat huonetta. Lasiovien vasemmalla puolella oli valkoinen ovi. Kyseisen oven takana oli Suisein vaatehuone. Valkoisen oven vasemmalla puolella oli vaaleansininen sermi.

Suisei ei ollut nukkunut hyvin viime yönä, sillä hän oli nähnyt painajaista.

Prinsessa Serenity oli käynyt Suisein huoneessa vähän aikaa sitten tarkistamassa, oliko Suisei kunnossa. Serenity oli vaikuttanut huolestuneelta ja Suisei ymmärsi, että Zoisite oli kertonut Serenitylle Suisein aiemmasta huimauskohtauksesta, joka Suiseilla oli ollut viimeksi, kun hän oli nähnyt Zoisiten.

Yllättäen Suiseitä alkoi taas huimata ja häntä paleli. Hän nousi seisomaan, mutta hän kaatui sängylleen. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän pörtyisi. Hän nousi uudelleen seisomaan ja lähti kävelemään kohti huoneensa ovia.

 _"Ehkä minun on puhuttava palatsin lääkärille",_ Suisei ajatteli. Kun hän käveli kohti huoneensa ovia, hän vilkaisi vasemmalla puolellaan olevaa peiliä nähdäkseen jotain, mitä hänen oli vaikea uskoa todeksi. Suisein peilikuvan silmät olivat punaiset ja hänen ympärillään pyöri mustaa energiaa. _"Mitä tämä on?!"_

Suiseitä pelotti ja hänen ympärillään pyörivä, musta energia pyöri entistä nopeammin. Suisein ympärillä pyörivä energia pyöri niin kovasti, että sängyllä olevat peitto, lakana ja tyyny repesivät ja putosivat lattialle. Huoneessa oleva sermi kaatui, kuten tuoli ja pöytä. Kirjat putosivat lattialle. Lasiovien ikkunat särkyivät tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi, jotka putosivat lattialle. Lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella olevat pitkät, vaaleansiniset verhot repesivät ja putosivat lattialle.

Lopulta Suisei ja hänen ympärillään pyörivä, musta energia katosivat.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Prinsessa Serenity käveli kohti Suisein huonetta. Hän oli huolissaan Suiseistä, sillä Suisei ei ollut tullut illalliselle pari tuntia sitten. Lopulta Serenity pysähtyi Suisein huoneen ovien eteen.

Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät.

"Suisei, voitko hyvin?" Serenity kysyi.

Suisein huoneessa oli hiljaista.

Prinsessa kohotti oikeaa kättään ja koputti oikealla puolella olevaan oveen.

Huoneessa oli edelleen hiljaista.

Serenity huolestui enemmän ja tarttui oikealla kädellään oikealla puolella olevan oven kahvaan, minkä jälkeen hän työnsi oven auki nähdäkseen jotain järkyttävää. Suisein huone oli sotkuinen ja Suiseitä ei näkynyt missään.

 _"Mitä täällä on tapahtunut?!"_ Prinsessa Serenityn selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun hän katsoi sotkettua huonetta. Serenity tunsi Suisein tosi hyvin ja hän tiesi, että Suisei ei ollut sellainen, joka sotkee huoneensa.

 _"Ehkä joku muu sotki Suisei huoneen. Mutta miksi? Ehkä Suisei on kirjastossa",_ Serenity ryntäsi kohti kirjastoa. Häntä pelotti, sillä Suisei oli ollut entistäkin hiljaisempi viime aikoina. Suisei oli sanonut tänä aamuna, että hän oli nukkunut huonosti viime yönä. Suisei oli sanonut, että hän oli nukkunut huonosti, sillä hän oli nähnyt painajaista. Serenityllä oli ikävä tunne siitä, että kyse oli jostain muusta kuin univaikeuksista.

Lopulta hän pysähtyi kirjaston isojen, valkoisten pariovien eteen. Kirjaston ovien kahvat oli tehty kullasta.

Serenity työnsi ovet auki molemmilla käsillään, minkä jälkeen hän juoksi kirjastoon.

Kirjaston lattia oli valkoinen, kuten kirjahyllyt ja seinät. Kirjaston ikkunoiden oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli pitkät, siniset verhot. Kirjastossa oli pyöreät, valkoiset pöydät, joiden edessä oli valkoiset tuolit. Hyllyt olivat täynnä kirjoja.

"Luna!" prinsessa huusi yhdellä tuolilla istuvalle, mustalle kissalle, jonka otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Kissan silmät olivat punaiset.

Luna oli Queen Serenityn neuvonantaja. Queen Serenityllä oli toinenkin neuvonantaja, jonka nimi oli Artemis. Artemis oli valkoinen kissa. Artemiksen silmät olivat vihreät. Artemiksen otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli.

Lunan ja Artemiksen kotiplaneetan nimi oli Mau. Mau-planeetan suojelija oli Sailor Mau. Prinsessa Serenity tiesi, että Mau-planeetan suojelija oli Sailor Mau, sillä Prinsessa Serenity ja Luna olivat joskus puhuneet Mau-planeetasta, ja Mau-planeetan suojelijasta. Kun Prinsessa Serenity ja Luna olivat puhuneet Mau planeetasta, Luna oli kertonut Prinsessa Serenitylle, että Mau-planeetan suojelija oli Sailor Mau.

"Mitä nyt, prinsessa?!" Luna säikähti kun se huomasi, että Serenity oli poissa tolaltaan.

"Etsin Suiseitä. Oletko nähnyt häntä?" prinsessa kysyi.

"En ole nähnyt häntä päivällisen jälkeen. Miksi kysytte?" Luna kysyi.

"Hänen huoneensa oli sotkettu ja hän ei ollut siellä", Serenity oli itkun partaalla. Hän ei tiennyt, missä hänen ystävänsä oli. Prinsessa ei tiennyt edes sitä, oliko Suisei kunnossa.

"Suisei ei ole sellainen, joka sotkee huoneensa ja katoaa. Ehdotan, että tutkimme palatsin. Jos emme löydä häntä, meidän on puhuttava äidillenne, prinsessa", Luna alkoi huolestua.

Serenity nyökkäsi ja ryntäsi Lunan kanssa ulos kirjastosta etsimään Suiseitä.

 _"Jos emme löydä Suiseitä, minun on kerrottava asiasta muille Sailor Sensheille ja Zoisitelle",_ Serenity ajatteli.

XXXXX

Suisei istui mustalla kivituolilla. Hänen kätensä oli sidottu ketjuilla tuolin käsinojiin. Hän ei pystynyt liikkumaan. Hän pysytyi vain katsomaan ympärilleen. Hän oli luolassa. Kaikkialla oli pimeää, mutta luolan seinille oli kiinnitetty soihtuja, joissa paloivat vihreät liekit.

Luolan perällä oli iso, violetistä energiasta koostuva olento. Violetin värin seassa oli mustaakin väriä. Olennolla oli jopa jonkinlaiset kasvot. Olennon suu oli punainen ja sen silmät olivat siniset. Olennon otsassa oli punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio.

Olennon edessä seisoi pitkä, laiha nainen. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja hänen hiuksensa olivat pitkät ja punaiset. Nainen oli pukeutunut mekkoon, jonka väri oli valkoisen ja vaaleanpunaisen väliltä. Mekon helma yletti naisen polviin asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat sandaalit. Naisen silmät olivat punaiset. Hänen kaulassaan oli kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi. Naisen korvissa oli valkoiset, kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hän oli 17-vuotias.

"Mercuryn Prinsessa Suisei, sinä mietit, mikä Prinsessa Serenityn näkemä meteoriitti oli. Se meteoriitti olin minä. Olen Queen Metalia. Tästä lähtien tottelet minua ja Beryliä. Beryl on uusi kuningataresi", Queen Metalia sanoi.

"Ei. Minun tehtäväni on suojella Kuun valtakuntaa, Silver Millenniumia", Suisei sanoi. Häntä pyörrytti taas.

Metalian otsassa oleva symboli hohti kirkkaana ja pimeä energia, jonka Beryl oli siirtänyt Suisein sisälle, ilmestyi tytön ympärille ja alkoi pyöriä tosi kovasti, kunnes se kietoutui Suisein ympärille. Kun energia katosi Suisein ympäriltä, hänellä oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Suisein otsassa ei enää ollut Mercury planeetan symbolia, sillä Queen Metalia oli käyttänyt Suisein sisälle siirrettyä, pimeää energiaa ja poistanut Suisein otsassa olleen, Mercury planeetan symbolin. Queen Metalia oli poistanut Suisein otsassa olleen Mercury planeetan symbolin, jotta se voisi aivopestä Suisein. Queen Metalia aikoi aivopestä muutkin Inner Sailor Senshit poistamalla heidän otsissaan olevat heidän kotiplaneettojensa symbolit, sillä se oli tapa, jolla Queen Metalia muutti Inner Sailor Senshit omiksi sotureikseen. Queen Metalia tiesi, että Inner Sailor Senshit saattaisivat saada oikeaa tehtäväänsä koskevat muistot takaisin, jos heidän otsissaan olisi heidän omien kotiplaneettojensa symbolit, eikä Queen Metalia halunnut Inner Sailor Senshien muistavan oikeaa tehtäväänsä. Queen Metalia halusi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat itselleen, minkä takia Queen Metalia ei antaisi kenenkään pilata suunnitelmiaan.

Suiseitä pyörrytti entistä enemmän ja hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän putosi johonkin pohjattomaan kuiluun. Lopulta hän pyörtyi.

"Kun Suisei herää, hän tottelee sinua, Beryl", Queen Metalia sanoi.

Beryl hymyili ilkeästi.

XXXXXX

"Tutkimme koko palatsin, mutta emme löytäneet Suiseitä", Serenity sanoi Lunalle. Hän istui Suisein sängyllä ja hän itki.

"Meidän täytyy puhua äidillenne ja muille Sailor Sensheille, prinsessa", Luna sanoi.

 _"Menen huomenna tapaamaan Zoisitea. Hänenkin täytyy tietää, mitä on tapahtunut",_ Serenity ajatteli.


	10. Chapter 10 Doubts

Prinsessa Serenity juoksi kohti Silver Millenniumin palatsin planeetta-huonetta, jotta hän voisi mennä Golden Kingdomiin ja kertoa Zoisitelle, että Suisei oli kadonnut. Serenity oli puhunut Suisein katoamisesta äitinsä ja muiden Sailor Senshien kanssa.

Queen Serenity oli käyttänyt Silver Millenniumin palatsin tietokonehuoneen tietokonetta tarkistaakseen oliko Suisei mennyt kotiplaneettalleen, mutta Mercuryn suojelija oli käyttänyt Mariner linnan tietokonetta ja keronut Queen Serenitylle, että Suisei ei ollut Mercuryn Mariner linnassa.

Prinsessa Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät.

"Serenity, minne olet menossa?" Kasei juoksi Serenityn eteen. Hänellä oli yllään punainen mekko ja hänen jaloissaan oli punaiset korkokengät.

"Menen Golden Kingdomiin. Minun on kerrottava Zoisitelle, että Suisei on kadonnut", Serenity sanoi.

"Hyvä on. Mutta minä tulen mukaasi", Kasei sanoi. Hänkin oli huolissaan Suiseista. Suisei oli ollut tosi hiljainen ennen katoamistaan. Kun Kasei oli kuullut, että Suisei oli kadonnut, hän oli hermostunut.

Tytöt juoksivat kohti Silver Millenniumin palatsin planeetta-huonetta. Kun he saapuivat planeetta-huoneen parioville, Serenity työnsi ovet auki molemmilla käsillään ja he menivät huoneeseen. Kun Serenity oli sulkenut huoneen ovet, tytöt kävelivät huoneen lattialla olevan teleporttaus-laitteen päälle.

 _"Haluan mennä Maapallolle!"_ Serenity ajatteli ja huoneen lattiassa oleva kuvio alkoi hohtaa hopeisena valona, joka kietoutui tyttöjen ympärille. Valo oli niin kirkas, että tyttöjen oli suljettava silmänsä. Kun he avasivat silmänsä, he olivat Golden Kingdomin puutarhassa olevan huvimajan edessä.

Aurinko oli jo laskenut ja taivaalla oli kalpea täysikuu ja useita tähtiä.

"Iltaa Serenity ja Kasei", Tuttu ääni sanoi tyttöjen takaa ja he kääntyivät ympäri nähdäkseen Endymionin, Zoisiten ja Jadeiten.

Prinssi oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Jadeitella oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Zoisite oli pukeutunut vaaleanvihreään, pitkähihaiseen puserooon. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

"Iltaa", Serenity sanoi, ennen kuin hän katsoi Zoisitea. "Etsimme Suiseitä. Oletko nähnyt häntä, Zoisite?"

"En", Zoisite sanoi. Hän hermostui, kun hän näki, että Serenity oli itkun partaalla. "Miksi etsitte häntä?"

"Hän on kadonnut. Pelkään, että hänelle on sattunut jotain", Serenity itki.

Zoisite huolestui, kun hän kuuli, mitä prinsessa sanoi.

"Mennään huoneeseeni ja puhutaan siellä enemmän", prinssi ehdotti. Hän huomasi, että Serenity oli poissa tolaltaan. Jos Serenity rauhoittuisi vähän, he voisivat puhua siitä, milloin Suisei oli kadonnut.

"Menkää te edeltä. Pohdin tilannetta täällä ja tulen sitten", Kasei sanoi.

"Puhun Kasein kanssa ja tulen huoneeseesi hänen kanssaan, prinssi", Jadeite sanoi.

Prinssi nyökkäsi ja meni Serenityn ja Zoisiten kanssa siihen suuntaan, jossa palatsi oli.

"Milloin huomasitte, että Suisei oli kadonnut?" Jadeite kysyi Kaseilta.

"Eilen illalla", Kasei sanoi. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että Suisein katoamisen takana oli jotain tosi synkkää ja salaperäistä.

"Kuka huomasi, että Suisei oli kadonnut?" Jadeite kysyi, kun hän ei keksinyt mitään muutakaan sanottavaa.

"Prinsessa Serenity meni eilen illalla Suisein huoneeseen tarkistaakseen Suisein voinnin, ja silloin Prinsessa Serenity huomasi, että Suisei oli kadonnut. Suisein huone oli sotkettu tosi pahasti. Suisei ei ole sellainen, joka sotkee huoneensa", Kasei sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", Jadeite sanoi ja vilkaisi taivaalla olevia tähtiä.

Jadeite ja Kasei eivät huomanneet läheisen puun takana seisovaa pitkää, laihaa naista, jonka hiukset olivat punaiset. Kyseinen nainen katsoi Kaseita ja hymyili ilkeästi.

Beryl kohotti oikeaa kättään, johon ilmestyi Queen Metalian antama energia-pallo. Kyseinen energia-pallo liikkui kohti huvimajan edessä seisovaa Kaseita, kunnes se osui tytön selkään ja siirtyi hänen sisälleen.

"Iiiiiiik!" Kasei huusi ja kaatui polvilleen. Häntä huimasi kamalasti ja hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän oksentaisi tai pyörtyisi tai tekisi molemmat asiat.

"Kasei, oletko kunnossa?" Jadeite kumarttui Kasein eteen ja katsoi Kaseita huolestuneena.

"Kyllä. Etsitään muut", Kasei nousi Jadeiten avulla seisomaan ja he menivät siihen suuntaan, jossa palatsi oli.

Jadeite ei ollut ihan varma siitä, että Kasei oli kunnossa. Hän päätti pitää Kaseita silmällä.


	11. Chapter 11 Night scream

Kasei makasi sängyllään. Hänellä oli yllään punainen mekko. Hänen punaiset korkokenkänsä olivat sängyn vasemmalla puolella.

Kasein huone oli samanlainen, kuin Serenityn huone. Kasein sängyn päällä oli punainen peitto ja hänen huoneensa oikealla puolella olevien lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli pitkät, punaiset verhot. Lasiovien takana oli parveke.

Aurinko oli laskenut ajat sitten, mutta Kasei ei pystynyt nukkumaan.

Hän oli viime aikoina nähnyt yöllä painajaisia, mutta nyt hän ajatteli kadonnutta ystäväänsä Suiseita ja sitä, oliko hänen ystävänsä kunnossa.

 _"Missä Suisei on?"_ Kasei ajatteli ja nousi istumaan. Hän laittoi sängyn vieressä olevat korkokengät jalkoihinsa ja käveli kohti huoneesa pariovia. Ehkä hänen pitäisi puhua prinsessan kanssa ja sitten he voisivat miettiä, mitä he tekisivät seuraavaksi.

Yllättäen Kaseita alkoi huimata ja häntä paleli. Hän kaatui polvilleen. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän pörtyisi. Hän nousi seisomaan ja lähti kävelemään kohti huoneensa pariovia.

Kasei vilkaisi vasemmalla puolellaan olevaa peiliä nähdäkseen jotain, mitä hänen oli vaikea uskoa todeksi. Kasein peilikuvan silmät olivat punaiset ja hänen ympärillään pyöri mustaa energiaa.

"Iiiiik!" tummahiuksinen tyttö huusi peloissaan. Hän kaatui polvilleen samalla, kun hänen ympärillään pyörivä, musta energia pyöri entistä nopeammin. Kasein ympärillä pyörivä energia pyöri niin kovasti, että sängyn päällä olevat peitto, lakana ja tyyny repesivät ja putosivat lattialle. Huoneessa oleva sermi kaatui, kuten tuoli ja pöytä. Kirjat putosivat lattialle. Lasiovien ikkunat särkyivät tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi, jotka putosivat lattialle. Lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella olevat pitkät, punaiset verhot repesivät ja putosivat lattialle.

Lopulta Kasei ja hänen ympärillään pyörivä, musta energia katosivat.

XXXXXXX

Kasein huoneesta kuulunut huuto oli säikäyttänyt Serenityn, kun hän oli ollut menossa omaan huoneeseensa.

Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät.

Serenity oli vähän aikaa sitten ollut kirjastossa puhumassa Lunan kanssa Suisein katoamisesta.

"Kasei!" Serenity juoksi kohti Kasein huonetta, joka oli Suisein huoneen oikealla puolella. Serenity työnsi molemmilla käsillään Kasein huoneen ovat auki nähdäkseen jotain, joka sai hänet hermostumaan. Kasein huone oli sotkettu ja Kasei oli kadonnut. Kyseinen näky oli Serenitylle tuttu, sillä hän oli nähnyt saman pari päivää sitten, kun Suisei oli kadonnut.

Serenity juoksi kirjastoon kertoakseen Lunalle, että Kasei oli kadonnut. Prinsessa aikoi kertoa Lunalle jopa sen, että tilanne vaikutti samanlaiselta kuin sinä päivänä, kun Suisei oli kadonnut.

 _"Miten Suisei ja Kasei katosivat?!"_ Serenity ajatteli.

Prinsessa tiesi, että hänen täytyi kertoa Kasein katoamisesta Jadeitelle ja muille Sailor Sensheille. Queen Serenitynkin piti tietää, että toinenkin Sailor Senshi oli kadonnut.

XXXXXX

Kasei istui mustalla kivituolilla. Hänen kätensä oli sidottu ketjuilla tuolin käsinojiin. Hän ei pystynyt liikkumaan. Hän pystyi vain katsomaan ympärilleen. Hän oli luolassa. Kaikkialla oli pimeää, mutta luolan seinille oli kiinnitetty soihtuja, joissa paloivat vihreät liekit.

Luolan perällä oli iso, violetistä energiasta koostuva olento. Violetin värin seassa oli mustaakin väriä. Olennolla oli jopa jonkinlaiset kasvot. Olennon suu oli punainen ja sen silmät olivat siniset. Olennon otsassa oli punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio.

Olennon edessä seisoi pitkä, laiha nainen. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja hänen hiuksensa olivat pitkät ja punaiset. Nainen oli pukeutunut mekkoon, jonka väri oli valkoisen ja vaaleanpunaisen väliltä. Mekon helma yletti naisen polviin asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat sandaalit. Naisen silmät olivat punaiset. Hänen kaulassaan oli kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi. Naisen korvissa oli valkoiset, kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hän oli 17-viotias.

Suisei seisoi punahiuksisen naisen vasemmalla puolella, mutta hänellä oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Suisein silmät olivat punaiset.

"Marsin Prinsessa Kasei, Olen Queen Metalia. Tästä lähtien tottelet minua ja Beryliä, kuten ystäväsi Suisei. Beryl on uusi kuningataresi", Queen Metalia sanoi.

"Ei. Minä olen Silver Millenniumin Sailor Senshi. Mitä olette tehneet Suiseille?!" Kasei huusi vihaisena. Häntä pyörrytti taas.

Queen Metalian otsassa oleva symboli hohti kirkkaana ja pimeä energia, jonka Beryl oli siirtänyt Kasein sisälle, ilmestyi tytön ympärillen ja alkoi pyöriä tosi kovasti, kunnes se kietoutui Kasein ympärille. Kun energia katosi Kasein ympäriltä, hänellä oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Kasein otsassa ei enää ollut Mars-planeetan symbolia, sillä Queen Metalia oli käyttänyt Kasein sisälle siirrettyä, pimeää energiaa ja poistanut Kasein otsassa olleen, Mars-planeetan symbolin.

Kaseita pyörrytti entistä enemmän ja hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän ei pystynyt ajattelemaan kunnolla. Lopulta hän pyörtyi.

"Kun Kasei herää, hän tottelee sinua, Beryl", Queen Metalia sanoi.

Beryl hymyili ilkeästi.

"Armeija tarvitsee vielä kaksi johtajaa", Beryl sanoi.


	12. Chapter 12 Queen Serenity's doubts

"Kasei on kadonnut?" Jadeite kysyi hermostuneena samalla, kun hän katsoi Prinsessa Serenityä.

Serenity nyökkäsi ja itki. Hän oli huolissaan Suiseistä ja Kaseista. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi hänen ystävänsä olivat kadonneet ja olivatko hänen ystävänsä kunnossa.

Serenity ja Mokusei olivat vähän aikaa sitten saapuneet Golden Kingdomiin kertomaan Jadeitelle, että Kasei oli kadonnut.

Serenity, Mokusei, prinssi ja Shitennounit seisoivat Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhassa olevan huvimajan edessä.

Kun Prinsessa Serenity oli kertonut Queen Serenitylle, että Kasei oli kadonnut, Queen Serenity oli käyttänyt Silver Millenniumin palatsin tietokonehuoneen tietokonetta tarkistaakseen oliko Kasei mennyt kotiplaneettalleen, mutta Marsin suojelija oli käyttänyt Phobos ja Deimos linnan tietokonetta ja keronut Queen Serenitylle, että Kasei ei ollut Marsin Phobos ja Deimos linnassa. Tilanne oli ihan samanalainen kuin sinä yönä, kun Suisei oli kadonnut, ja se pelotti Prinsessa Serenityä.

Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät.

Mokuseilla oli yllään vihreä mekko ja hänen jaloissaan oli vihreät korkokengät. Hän oli sitonut ruskeat hiuksensa poninhännälle vihreällä hiusnauhalla, johon oli ommeltu vaaleanpunainen silkkiruusu.

Kunzitella oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta.

Nephritellä oli yllään violetti, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta, ja hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Zoisite oli pukeutunut vaaleanvihreään, pitkähihaiseen puserooon. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Prinssi oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Jadeitella oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Aurinko oli laskenut vähän aikaa sitten ja taivaalla oli kalpeana hohtava täysikuu ja useita tähtiä.

"Serenity, asiat järjestyvät varmasti", prinssi sanoi. Hän toivoi, että hän voisi olla varma siitä, mitä hän sanoi, mutta hänen oli oltava Serenityn tukena.

Kukaan ei huomannut läheisen puun takana seisovaa pitkää, laihaa naista, jonka hiukset olivat punaiset. Kyseinen nainen katsoi Mokuseita ja hymyili ilkeästi.

Berylin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi Queen Metalian antama energia-pallo. Kyseinen energia-pallo liikkui kohti Mokuseita, kunnes se osui Mokusein selkään ja siirtyi hänen sisälleen.

Mokusei alkoi voida huonosti ja hetken hän luuli, että hän oksentaisi. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Mokusei, onko kaikki hyvin?" Nephrite kysyi oikealla puolellaan seisovalta tytöltä.

"Kyllä. Sanoitko jotain, Nephrite?" Mokusei kysyi. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että joku tarkkaili häntä.

"Kysyin, mitä mieltä olet Kasein katoamisesta?" Nephrite toisti kysymyksensä.

"Se muistuttaa tapaa, jolla Suisei katosi", Mokusei sanoi lopulta.

Kaikki katsoivat Mokuseita. Mokusei oli vähän aikaa sitten vaikuttanut siltä, että hän oli hermostunut.

XXXXXX

"Queen Serenity, tyttärenne on huolissaan ystävistään", Luna sanoi Queen Serenitylle.

Queen Serenity oli kaunis, laiha ja pitkä nainen. Hän oli 30-vuotias. Hänellä oli pitkät, valkoiset hiukset, jotka oli kammattu saparoja saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat hopean väriset. Hänen otsassaan oli kultainen puolikuu- symboli. Queen Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jonka etupuolella oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät.

Queen Serenity istui nuoremman tyttärensä, Tsukín sängyllä. Tsukilla oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Prinsessa Tsukí nukkui. Hänen sänkynsä päällä oli vaaleanpunainen peitto. Peiton alla oli valkoinen lakana ja sängyllä oli valkoinen tyyny.

Tsukín huone oli samanlainen, kuin Prinsessa Serenityn huone.

"Tiedän. Käytin tänä aamuna Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia, sillä minusta tuntuu, että Serenity ja hänen ystävänsä salaavat jotain. Kun käytin Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia, sain selville, että Serenity ja hänen ystävänsä ovat käyneet Maapallolla. Serenity ja Maan prinssi ovat rakastuneet toisiinsa. Prinssiä suojelevat Shitennounit ja Serenityä suojelevat Sailor Senshit ovat rakastuneet toisiinsa", Queen Serenity sanoi Lunalle, joka seisoi hänen edessään. "Kenraali Zoisite ja Kenraali Jadeite ovat huolissaan Suiseista ja Kaseista".

Kun Queen Serenity oli opettanut tyttärensä käyttämään teleporttaus-laitetta, hän oli kertonut tyttärelleen erään toisenkin asian teleporttaus-laitteesta.

Queen Serenity oli kertonut tyttärelleen, että kun Maboroshi no Ginzuishou siirsi teleporttaus-laitetta käyttävän henkilön määränpäänä olevalle planeetalle, Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun energiaan siirtyi energiaa siitä planeetasta, jolle Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun siirsi teleporttaus-laitetta käyttävän henkilön.

Kun Queen Serenity oli käyttänyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia, hän oli tuntenut siinä Maapallon energiaa. Kun Queen Serenity oli tuntenut, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun energiaan oli siirtynyt Maapallon energiaa, hän oli heti mennyt Silver Millenniumin palatsin tietokonehuoneeseen. Kun Queen Serenity oli mennyt Silver Millenniumin palatsin tietokonehuoneeseen, hän oli käyttänyt Maboroshi no Ginzushoun energiaan siirtynyttä Maapallon energiaa ja siirtänyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun energiaan siirtynyttä Maapallon energiaa Silver Millenniumin palatsin tietokonehuoneen tietokoneeseen.

Kun Queen Serenity oli siirtänyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun energiaan siirtynyttä Maapallon energiaa Silver Millenniumin palatsin tietokonehuoneen tietokoneeseen, hän oli nähnyt tietokoneen näyttöruudulla kuvan Maan prinssistä ja Shitennouneista. Kun Queen Serenity oli nähnyt tietokoneen näyttöruudulla olevista kuvista, miten Prinsessa Serenity ja Inner Sailor Senshit käyttäytyivät Prinssin ja Shitennounien seurassa, hän oli ymmärtänyt, miksi Prinsessa Serenity ja Inner Sailor Senshit kävivät Maapallolla. Queen Serenity oli nähnyt tietokoneen näyttöruudulla olevista kuvista jopa sen, että Prinsessa Serenity oli käynyt siskonsa kanssa Maapallolla.

"Prinsessa Serenity tietää, että Maan ja Kuun ihmiset eivät saa nähdä toisiaan", Luna hermostui kuulemastaan.

"Kyllä, Luna. Mutta Serenity on aina halunnut nähdä Maan itse. Houkutus oli liian suuri, joten hän meni eräänä yönä Golden Kingdomiin. Sinä iltana hän näki Maan prinssin. Luna, epäilen että tyttäreni näkemällä meteoriitilla on jotain tekemistä Suisein ja Kasein katoamisen kanssa", Queen Serenity sanoi.

"Sitten asiaa on tutkittava", Luna sanoi.

Queen Serenity nyökkäsi. Hän oli nähnyt saman meteoriitin kuin hänen tyttärensä. Kun Queen Serenity oli nähnyt mainitsemansa meteoriitin, hän oli käyttänyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia. Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun energian ansiosta Queen Serenity oli tuntenut, että kyseisessä meteoriitissä oli pimeää energiaa.


	13. Chapter 13 Black roses

Mokusei istui huoneessaan olevalla tuolilla. Hänen huoneensa oli samanlainen, kuin Prinsessa Serenityn huone, mutta hänen sänkynsä päällä oli vihreä peitto. Peiton alla oli valkoinen lakana ja sängyllä oli valkoinen tyyny.

Mokusein sängyn oikealla puolella oli lasiovet, joiden takana oli parveke. Lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli pitkät, vihreät verhot.

Mokuseilla oli yllään vihreä mekko ja hänen korvissaan oli vaaleanpunaiset ruusu-korvakorut. Hänen jaloissaan oli vihreät korkokengät. Hän oli sitonut ruskeat hiuksensa poninhännälle vihreällä hiusnauhalla, johon oli ommeltu vaaleanpunainen silkkiruusu.

Mokusei ajatteli painajaista, jota hän oli nähnyt viime yönä. Siinä unessa hän oli taistellut Kuun valtakunnassa, mutta hän ei ollut taistellut Kuun valtakunnan puolella. Hän ja monet muut ihmiset olivat hyökänneet Silver Millenniumiin.

Mokusei oli nähnyt painajaisia tosi usein sen jälkeen, kun hän ja Serenity olivat kertoneet Jadeitelle, että Kasei oli kadonnut. Jokainen painajainen oli ollut samanlainen kuin se painajainen, jonka Mokusei oli nähnyt viime yönä.

Kun Mokusei ajatteli painajaista, jonka hän oli nähnyt viime yönä, hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

Yllättäen Mokuseita alkoi huimata ja häntä paleli. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän pörtyisi. Hän nousi seisomaan ja lähti kävelemään kohti huoneensa ovia.

 _"Ehkä minun pitäisi puhua Queen Serenityn kanssa",_ Mokusei ajatteli.

Kun Mokusei käveli kohti huoneensa ovia, hän vilkaisi vasemmalla puolellaan olevaa peiliä nähdäkseen jotain, mitä hänen oli vaikea uskoa todeksi. Mokusein peilikuvan silmät olivat punaiset ja hänen ympärillään pyöri mustaa energiaa. Häntä pyörrytti entistä enemmän.

Mokusei hermostui ja hänen ympärillään pyörivä, musta energia pyöri entistä nopeammin.

Mokusein ympärillä pyörivä energia pyöri niin kovasti, että sängyllä olevat peitto, lakana ja tyyny repesivät ja putosivat lattialle. Huoneessa oleva sermi kaatui, kuten tuoli ja pöytä. Kirjat putosivat lattialle. Lasiovien ikkunat särkyivät tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi, jotka putosivat lattialle. Lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella olevat pitkät, vihreät verhot repesivät ja putosivat lattialle.

Lopulta Mokusei ja hänen ympärillään pyörivä, musta energia katosivat.

XXXXXX

"Tsukí, olen huolissani ystävistäni", Serenity käveli palatsin käytävällä ja Tsukí oli hänen sylissään.

Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät.

Tsukín yllä oli valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Tsukín jaloissa oli valkoiset korkokengät.

Tsukí katsoi Serenityä.

Serenity vilkaisi Mokusein huoneen ovia, jotka olivat käytävän oikealla puolella. Serenity tarttui oikealla kädellään oikealla puolella olevan oven kahvaan samalla, kun hän piti Tsukía sylissään vasemmalla kädellään.

Serenity työnsi Mokusein huoneen oven auki nähdäkseen, että Mokusein huoneessa oli samanlainen sotku, kuin Suisein ja Kasein huoneissa oli ollut niinä öinä, kun Suisei ja Kasei olivat kadonneet. Mokusei ei ollut huoneessa.

"Eiiiiii!" Serenity itki ja lähti juoksemaan siihen suuntaan, jossa Queen Serenityn huone oli. Vaikka nyt oli yö, Serenityn täytyi kertoa äidilleen, että Mokusei oli kadonnut samalla tavalla, kuin Suisei ja Kasei.

XXXXXX

Mokusei istui mustalla kivituolilla. Hänen kätensä oli sidottu ketjuilla tuolin käsinojiin. Hän ei pystynyt liikkumaan, vaikka hän yritti. Hän pysytyi vain katsomaan ympärilleen. Hän oli luolassa. Kaikkialla oli pimeää, mutta luolan seinille oli kiinnitetty soihtuja, joissa paloivat vihreät liekit.

Luolan perällä oli iso, violetistä energiasta koostuva olento. Violetin värin seassa oli mustaakin väriä. Olennolla oli jopa jonkinlaiset kasvot. Olennon suu oli punainen ja sen silmät olivat siniset. Olennon otsassa oli punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio.

Olennon edessä seisoi pitkä, laiha nainen. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja hänen hiuksensa olivat pitkät ja punaiset. Nainen oli pukeutunut mekkoon, jonka väri oli valkoisen ja vaaleanpunaisen väliltä. Mekon helma yletti naisen polviin asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat sandaalit. Naisen silmät olivat punaiset. Hänen kaulassaan oli kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi. Naisen korvissa oli valkoiset, kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hän oli 17-vuotias.

Suisei ja Kasei seisoivat punahiuksisen naisen vasemmalla puolella, mutta heillä oli yllään mustavalkoiset puserot. Suisein ja Kasein jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Heidän käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Suisein ja Kasein silmät olivat punaiset.

Mokusei oli iloinen siitä, että hänen ystävänsä näyttivät olevan kunnossa, mutta hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi hänen ystävänsä eivät auttaneet häntä.

"Jupiterin Prinsessa Mokusei, Olen Queen Metalia. Tästä lähtien tottelet minua ja Beryliä, kuten ystäväsi Suisei ja Kasei. Beryl on uusi kuningataresi", Queen Metalia sanoi.

"Ei. Mitä olette tehneet ystävilleni?!" Mokusei huusi vihaisena. Häntä pyörrytti taas.

Metalian otsassa oleva symboli hohti kirkkaana ja pimeä energia, jonka Beryl oli siirtänyt Mokusein sisälle, ilmestyi tytön ympärillen ja alkoi pyöriä tosi kovasti, kunnes se kietoutui Mokusein ympärille. Kun energia katosi Mokusein ympäriltä, hänellä oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Hänen korvissaan olevat, vaaleanpunaiset ruusu-korvakorut olivat muuttuneet mustiksi. Mokusein otsassa ei enää ollut Jupiter-planeetan symbolia, sillä Queen Metalia oli käyttänyt Mokusein sisälle siirrettyä, pimeää energiaa ja poistanut Mokusein otsassa olleen, Jupiter-planeetan symbolin.

Mokuseita pyörrytti entistä enemmän ja hänestä tuntui siltä, että hänen ajatuksensa katosivat. Lopulta hän pyörtyi.

"Beryl, kun Mokusei herää, hän pitää sinua kuningatarenaan. Aivan kuten Suisei ja Kasei", Queen Metalia sanoi.

Beryl hymyili ilkeästi.

"Meidän on siepattava vielä yksi Sailor Senshi. Seuraavaksi sieppaamme Inner Senshien johtajan, Kinsein", Queen Metalia sanoi.


	14. Chapter 14 Worry

"Onko Mokusei kadonnut?" Nephrite kysyi Prinsessa Serenityltä.

Serenity nyökkäsi.

Nephriten oli vaikea uskoa sitä, että Mokusei oli kadonnut. Nephrite oli tosi turhautunut, kun hän ei tiennyt, missä Mokusei oli. Hän ei edes tiennyt sitä, oliko Mokusei kunnossa. Nyt hän uskoi tietävänsä, miltä Jadeitesta ja Zoisitesta tuntui heidän ollessaan huolissaan Suiseistä ja Kaseista.

Nephritella oli yllään violetti, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta ja hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Kunzitella oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta.

Prinssi Endymion oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät.

Kinseillä oli yllään keltainen mekko ja hänen jaloissaan oli keltaiset korkokengät. Hän oli sitonut hiuksiinsa keltaisen hiusnauhan, johon oli ommeltu punainen silkki-ruusu.

Aurinko oli laskenut vähän aikaa sitten. Taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava täysikuu ja useita tähtiä.

Serenity ja Kinsei olivat äsken saapuneet Golden Kingdomiin kertoakseen Nephritelle, että Mokusei oli kadonnut.

Kun Prinsessa Serenity oli kertonut äidilleen, että Mokusei oli kadonnut, Queen Serenity oli käyttänyt Silver Millenniumin palatsin tietokonehuoneen tietokonetta tarkistaakseen, oliko Mokusei kotiplaneettallaan. Jupiterin suojelija oli käyttänyt Io linnan tietokonetta ja kertonut Queen Serenitylle, että Mokusei ei ollut Jupiterin Io linnassa. Tilanne oli ihan samanalainen kuin niinä öinä, joina Suisei ja Kasei olivat kadonneet.

Serenity oli poissa tolaltaan sen takia, että hänen ystävänsä olivat kadonneet.

Kunzite ja Kinsei katsoivat prinsessaa ja he huomasivat, että prinsessa oli itkun partaalla.

Endymion kietoi molemmat kätensä prinsessan ympärille lohduttaakseen prinsessaa. Endymion tiesi, että Serenity välitti ystävistään tosi paljon. Oli täysin ymmärrettävää, että prinsessa oli poissa tolaltaan siksi, että hänen ystävänsä olivat kadonneet.

Kukaan ei huomannut läheisen puun takana seisovaa pitkää, laihaa naista, jonka hiukset olivat punaiset. Kyseinen nainen katsoi Kinseitä ja hymyili ilkeästi.

Berylin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi Queen Metalian antama energia-pallo. Kyseinen energia-pallo liikkui kohti Kinseitä, kunnes se osui Kinsein selkään ja siirtyi hänen sisälleen.

Kinsei alkoi voida huonosti ja hetken hän luuli, että hän oksentaisi tai pyörtyisi. Hänen selässään juoksi kylmiä väreitä. Häntä pyörrytti kamalasti.

"Kinsei, voitko hyvin?" Kunzite kysyi, kun hän vilkaisi oikealla puolellaan seisovaa Kinseitä. Kun Kunzite näki, että Kinsei näytti voivan huonosti, hän huolestui.

Kinsei ei sanonut mitään. Häntä huimasi kamalasti. Lopulta Kinsei pyörtyi.

Kunzite toimi nopeasti ja hän kietoi molemmat kätensä Kinsein ylävartalon ympärille, jotta Kinsei ei kaatuisi maahan.

"Kinsei?!" Serenity huusi huolissaan.

XXXXXXXX

Queen Serenity katsoi käsiensä yläpuolella leijuvaa Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Hän oli äsken käyttänyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia, sillä hän oli yrittänyt selvittää, missä Sailor Mercury, Mars ja Jupiter olivat.

Vaikka Queen Serenity oli käyttänyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia, hän oli huomannut, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat eivät olleet onnistuneet paikantamaan kadonneita Inner Sailor Senshejä.

Queen Serenity oli pari tuntia sitten käynyt kadonneiden Sailor Senshien huoneissa ja hän oli käyttänyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia saadakseen selville, mitä oli tapahtunut niinä öinä, joina Inner Sailor Senshit olivat kadonneet.

Kun Queen Serenity oli käyttänyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia kadonneiden Sailor Senshien huoneissa, Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun energiaan oli oli siirtynyt pimeää energiaa. Kun Queen Serenity oli tuntenut, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun energiaan oli siirtynyt pimeää energiaa, hän oli mennyt Silver Millenniumin palatsin tietokonehuoneeseen.

Kun Queen Serenity oli mennyt Silver Millenniumin palatsin tietokonehuoneeseen, hän oli poistanut Maboroshi no Ginzushoun energiaan siirtyneen pimeän energian ja siirtänyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun energiasta poistetun pimeän energian Silver Millenniumin palatsin tietokonehuoneen tietokoneeseen.

Kun Queen Serenity oli siirtänyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun energiasta poistetun, pimeän energian Silver Millenniumin palatsin tietokonehuoneen tietokoneeseen, hän oli nähnyt tietokoneen näyttöruudulla kuvan meteoriitistä, josta hän oli puhunut tyttärensä kanssa.

Queen Serenity oli käyttänyt palatsin tietokonehuoneen tietokonetta ja tutkinut pimeää energiaa, jonka hän oli löytänyt kadonneiden Sailor Senshien huoneista.

Kun Queen Serenity oli käyttänyt palatsin tietokonehuoneen tietokonetta ja tutkinut kadonneiden Sailor Senshien huoneista löytämäänsä pimeää energiaa, hän oli analysoinut löytämänsä energian palatsin tietokonehuoneen tietokoneella. Kun analyysin tulokset olivat valmistuneet, Queen Serenity oli huolestunut.

Silver Millenniumin palatsin tietokonehuoneen tietokoneella tehdyn analyysin tulokset olivat paljastaneet, että energia, jonka Queen Serenity oli löytänyt kadonneiden Sailor Senshien huoneista oli ollut samanlaista, kuin Queen Serenityn näkemässä meteoriitissä ollut energia.

Queen Serenity ei ollut pitänyt siitä, mitä hän oli saanut selville. Queen Serenity ei vielä tiennyt, miten Inner Sailor Senshit olivat kadonneet, mutta hän oli varoittanut Outer Sailor Senshejä.


	15. Chapter 15 Black hair band

Kinsei istui sängyllään ja ajatteli viime päivien tapahtumia.

Aurinko oli jo laskenut ja taivaalla oli useita tähtiä.

Kinsein huone oli samanlainen, kuin Prinsessa Serenityn huone. Kinsein sängyn päällä oli keltainen peitto. Peiton alla oli valkoinen lakana. Sängyllä oli valkoinen tyyny. Kinsein sängyn oikealla puolella oli lasiovet, joiden takana oli parveke. Lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli pitkät, keltaiset verhot.

Kinseillä oli yllään keltainen mekko ja hänen jaloissaan oli keltaiset korkokengät. Hän oli sitonut hiuksiinsa keltaisen hiusnauhan, johon oli ommeltu punainen silkki-ruusu.

 _"Kun Prinsessa Serenity ja minä kerroimme Nephritelle, että Mokusei oli kadonnut, aloin nähdä painajaisia siitä, että hyökkään Kuun valtakuntaan monien ihmisten kanssa. Ovatkohan Suisei, Kasei ja Mokusei kunnossa?"_ Kinsei oli huolissaan.

Kinsei ajatteli sitä iltaa, jona hän ja Prinsessa Serenity olivat kertoneet Nephritelle Mokusein katoamisesta. Kun Kinsei ajatteli kyseistä keskustelua hän muisti, että hän oli pyörtynyt kyseisen keskustelun aikana.

Kunzite oli ollut paikalla silloin, kun Kinsei oli pyörtynyt ja Kinseitä nolotti se, että Kunzite oli nähnyt hänen pyörtyvän. Kinsei halusi, että Kunzite ja hänen muutkin ystävänsä pitäisivät häntä vahvana. Koska Kinsei halusi muiden pitävän häntä vahvana, häntä nolotti se, että hän oli pyörtynyt silloin, kun hän ja muut olivat puhuneet Mokusein katoamisesta.

Kinsei nousi seisomaan ja käveli kohti huoneensa ovia, sillä hän päätti mennä puhumaan Queen Serenityn kanssa. Kinsei halusi kysyä Queen Serenityltä, oliko Queen Serenity kenties onnistunut selvittämään, mitä Inner Sailor Sensheille oli tapahtunut.

Kun Kinsei käveli kohti huoneensa ovia, hän vilkaisi vasemmalla puolellaan olevaa peiliä nähdäkseen jotain, mikä säikäytti hänet pahan kerran. Kinsein peilikuvan silmät olivat punaiset ja hänen ympärillään pyöri mustaa energiaa. Kylmät väreet _juoksivat_ hänen selässään. Yllättäen Kinseitä alkoi pyörryttää.

Yllättäen Kinsein ympärillä pyörivä, musta energia alkoi pyöriä entistä nopeammin.

Kinsein ympärillä pyörivä energia pyöri niin kovasti, että sängyllä olevat peitto, lakana ja tyyny repesivät ja putosivat lattialle. Huoneessa oleva sermi kaatui, kuten tuoli ja pöytä. Pöydän päällä olevat kirjat putosivat lattialle. Lasiovien ikkunat särkyivät tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi, jotka putosivat lattialle. Lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella olevat pitkät, keltaiset verhot repesivät ja putosivat lattialle.

Vähän ajan kuluttua Kinsei ja hänen ympärillään pyörivä, musta energia katosivat.

XXXXXX

Prinsessa Serenity käveli kohti Kinsein huoneen pariovia, sillä hän halusi kysyä Kinseiltä, oliko Kinsei mahdollisesti ajatellut, mitä Inner Sailor Sensheille oli tapahtunut.

Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät.

Serenity koputti Kinsein huoneen pariovien toista ovea. Huoneessa oli hiljaista. Normaalisti Kinsei olisi avannut huoneensa ovet koputtamisen jälkeen.

Serenity tarttui oikealla kädellään oven kahvaan ja työnsi huoneen oven auki nähdäkseen, että Kinsein huone oli sotkettu.

Kinsein huone oli sotkettu samalla tavalla, kuin muidenkin Inner Sailor Senshien huoneet oli sotkettu niinä öinä, joina muut Inner Sailor Senshit olivat kadonneet. Kinsei ei ollut huoneessaan ja tilanne muistutti niitä öitä, joina muut Inner Sailor Senshit olivat kadonneet.

"Eiiii!" Serenity itki. Kylmät väreet _juoksivat_ hänen selässään ja hän juoksi siihen suuntaan, jossa Queen Serenityn huone oli. Prinsessan oli kerrottava äidilleen, että Kinsei oli kadonnut muiden Inner Sailor Senshien tavoin.

Serenity tiesi, että hänen oli kerrottava Kunzitelle se, että Kinsei oli kadonnut.

XXXXXX

Kinsei istui mustalla kivituolilla. Hänen kätensä oli sidottu ketjuilla tuolin käsinojiin. Hän ei pystynyt liikkumaan, vaikka hän yritti. Hän pystyi vain katsomaan ympärilleen. Hän oli luolassa. Kaikkialla oli pimeää, mutta luolan seinille oli kiinnitetty soihtuja, joissa paloivat vihreät liekit.

Luolan perällä oli iso, violetista energiasta koostuva olento. Violetin värin seassa oli mustaakin väriä. Olennolla oli jopa jonkinlaiset kasvot. Olennon suu oli punainen ja sen silmät olivat siniset. Olennon otsassa oli punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio.

Olennon edessä seisoi pitkä, laiha nainen. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja hänen hiuksensa olivat pitkät ja punaiset. Nainen oli pukeutunut mekkoon, jonka väri oli valkoisen ja vaaleanpunaisen väliltä. Mekon helma yletti naisen polviin asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat sandaalit. Naisen silmät olivat punaiset. Hänen kaulassaan oli kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi. Naisen korvissa oli valkoiset, kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hän oli 17-vuotias.

Punahiuksinen nainen näytti jostain syystä tutulta, mutta Kinsei ei ollut varma, miksi punahiuksinen nainen näytti tutulta.

Suisei, Kasei ja Mokusei seisoivat punahiuksisen naisen vasemmalla puolella, mutta heillä oli yllään mustavalkoiset puserot. Suisein, Kasein ja Mokusein jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Heidän käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Suisein, Kasein ja Mokusein silmät olivat punaiset.

Kinsei oli iloinen siitä, että hänen ystävänsä näyttivät olevan kunnossa. Kinsein selässä alkoi _juosta_ kylmiä väreitä, kun hänen ystävänsä eivät auttaneet häntä.

"Venuksen Prinsessa Kinsei, Olen Queen Metalia. Tästä lähtien tottelet minua ja Beryliä, kuten ystäväsi Suisei, Kasei ja Mokusei. Beryl on uusi kuningataresi", Queen Metalia sanoi.

"Ei! Tytöt, miksi ette auta minua?!" Kinsei huusi vihaisena. Häntä pyörrytti taas.

Queen Metalian otsassa oleva symboli hohti kirkkaana ja pimeä energia, jonka Beryl oli siirtänyt Kinsein sisälle, ilmestyi tytön ympärille ja alkoi pyöriä tosi kovasti, kunnes se kietoutui Kinsein ympärille. Kun energia katosi Kinsein ympäriltä, hänellä oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Kinsein hiuksiin sidottu, keltainen hiusnauha, johon oli ommeltu punainen silkki-ruusu, oli muuttunut mustaksi. Hiusnauhan silkki-ruusukin oli muuttunut mustaksi. Kinsein otsassa ei enää ollut Venus-planeetan symbolia, sillä Queen Metalia oli käyttänyt Kinsein sisälle siirrettyä, pimeää energiaa ja poistanut Kinsein otsassa olleen, Venus-planeetan symbolin.

Kinseitä huimasi ja hänestä tuntui siltä, että hänen ajatuksensa katosivat. Lopulta hän pyörtyi.

"Beryl, kun Kinsei herää, hän pitää sinua kuningatarenaan. Aivan kuten Suisei, Kasei ja Mokusei", Queen Metalia sanoi. "Inner Sailor Senshit ovat nyt Kuro Senshejä".

Beryl hymyili ilkeästi.

"Nyt aivopesemme loputkin Golden Kingdomin asukkaat. Olemme aivopesseet melkein kaikki Golden Kingdomin asukkaat puolellemme, mutta jos aivopesemme kaikki Golden Kingdomin asukkaat, armeijamme on tarpeeksi iso, jotta voimme hyökätä Kuuhun. Meidän on kuitenkin oltava varovaisia, jotta Maan prinssi ei huomaa Golden Kingdomin asukkaiden käyttäytyvän eri tavalla kuin ennen. Jos Maan prinssi huomaisi, että Maan ihmiset käyttäytyvät eri tavalla kuin ennen, hän saattaisi varoittaa Kuun kuningatarta. Prinssi ei saa huomata, että Golden Kingdomin asukkaat käyttäytyvät eri tavalla kuin ennen, minkä takia Kasei sytyttää tulipalon erääseen, Golden Kingdomin palatsin lähellä olevaan kylään. Jos prinssi kuulee, että palatsin lähellä olevaan kylään hyökätään, hänen on ajateltava valtakuntansa parasta. Jos prinssi yrittää selvittää, kuka sytytti tulipalon, hän ei välttämättä huomaa, että Golden Kingdomin asukkaat käyttäytyvät eri tavalla kuin ennen. Kukaan Golden Kingdomin asukas ei saa nähdä tulipalon sytyttäjää, jotta prinssi ei saa selville sitä, että aiomme hyökätä Kuuhun. Siksi Kasei sytyttää tulipalon ensi yönä. Vaikka prinssi saisi selville sen, että aiomme hyökätä Kuuhun, hän ei voi pysäyttää meitä. Prinssi ei voi pysäyttää meitä, sillä huomenna on se päivä, jona hyökkäämme Kuuhun", Queen Metalia sanoi.

"Mutta entä jos prinssi saa selville sen, että aiomme hyökätä Kuuhun?" Beryl kysyi.

"Prinssi ei ole huomannut sitä, että olemme aivopesseet Maan ihmisiä. Aloitin Maan ihmisten aivopesemisen sen jälkeen, kun olimme siepanneet Suisein. Aivopesin Maan ihmisiä yöllä, jotta prinssi ei saisi selville sitä, että aiomme hyökätä Kuuhun. Siksi Maan ihmiset, jotka olen aivopessyt puolellemme, ovat käyneet tässä luolassa. Beryl, olet varmaan huomannut, että tässä luolassa pidettävissä kokouksissa on ollut joka kerta enemmän Maan ihmisiä. Beryl, kun olemme aivopesseet kaikki Golden Kingdomin asukkaat, käytän voimiani ja muutan tämän luolan linnaksi. Linna on valmis aamulla ja se linna on _merkki_ siitä, että Golden Kingdom on nyt Dark Kingdom. Prinssi ja hänen Shitennouninsa eivät näe linnaa, koska se on metsässä. Se linna on paikka, jossa teen vahvimmat youmani. Kun armeijassamme on youmia, armeijamme on entistäkin vahvempi. Beryl, näytän sinulle, miten olen aivopessyt Maan ihmisiä", Queen Metalia sanoi ja sen energiaa siirtyi kohti luolan suuaukkoa. Queen Metalia alkoi siirtää energiaansa läheisessä kylässä asuviin Golden Kingdomin asukkaisiin.


	16. Chapter 16 Silver Millennium's destroy

Prinsessa Serenity istui sängyllään. Hän piti siskoaan sylissään ja katsoi ulos huoneensa lasiovista, joiden takana oli parveke.

Aurinko oli laskenut pari tuntia sitten.

Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät.

Tsukílla oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät.

Prinsessa Serenity ajatteli kadonneita Inner Sailor Senshejä.

Kun Prinsessa Serenity oli kertonut Queen Serenitylle, että Kinsei oli kadonnut, Queen Serenity oli käyttänyt Silver Millenniumin palatsin tietokonehuoneen tietokonetta tarkistaakseen, oliko Kinsei kotiplaneettallaan. Venuksen suojelija oli käyttänyt Magellan linnan tietokonetta ja kertonut Queen Serenitylle, että Kinsei ei ollut Venuksen Magellan linnassa. Tilanne oli ihan samanalainen kuin niinä öinä, joina muut Inner Sailor Senshit olivat kadonneet.

Serenity oli huolissaan Inner Sailor Sensheistä, sillä he olivat hänen ystäviään. Serenity ei tiennyt, olivatko Inner Sailor Senshit kunnossa. Hän ei tiennyt edes sitä, missä Inner Sailor Senshit olivat ja mitä heille oli tapahtunut.

Prinsessa Serenity oli viime yönä käynyt Golden Kingdomissa ja kertonut Kunzitelle, että Kinsei oli kadonnut. Kunzite oli näyttänyt huolestuneelta, kun Prinsessa Serenity oli kertonut hänelle, että Kinsei oli kadonnut.

"Serenity", tuttu, rauhallinen ääni sanoi huoneen vasemmalta puolelta ja Prinsessa Serenity katsoi vasemmalle nähdäkseen Queen Serenityn.

Queen Serenityn hiukset oli kammattu kampaukselle, joka muistutti saparoita. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jonka etupuolella oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Queen Serenityn jaloissa oli valkoiset korkokengät.

"Äiti, tiedätkö mitä Inner Sailor Sensheille on tapahtunut?" Prinsessa Serenity kysyi.

"En tiedä, mitä Inner Sailor Sensheille on tapahtunut. Tiedän kuitenkin sen, että rakastat Maan prinssiä. Sinä ja Inner Sailor Senshit olette pari kertaa käyneet Maassa nähdäksenne prinssin ja prinssiä suojelevat kenraalit. Inner Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit rakastuivat toisiinsa heti, kun he tapasivat toisensa. Käytin Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia, minkä ansiosta sain selville, että sinä ja Inner Sailor Senshit olette käyneet Maassa tapaamassa Maan prinssiä ja hänen kenraalejaan. Sain selville jopa sen, että otit siskosi mukaan pari kertaa, kun kävit Maassa. Serenity, sinun ja ystäviesi ei olisi tarvinnut salata minulta sitä, että sinä ja ystäväsi olette käyneet Maapallolla. On totta, että olen sanonut sinulle, että Maan ja Kuun ihmiset eivät saa nähdä toisiaan, sillä Silver Millenniumin kuninkaallisen perheen tehtävä on suojella Maapalloa. Tiesin kuitenkin sen, että halusit nähdä Maapallon itse", Queen Serenity sanoi.

"Suutuitko?" Prinsessa Serenity kysyi. Hän hermostui siitä, että hänen äitinsä tiesi hänen salaisuutensa.

"En. Prinssi Endymion ja Shitennounit saapuivat tänne vähän aikaa sitten Gōruden Kurisutarun voimilla. Maassa on kuulemma tapahtunut jotain kamalaa", Queen Serenity kuulosti huolestuneelta.

"Mitä Maassa on tapahtunut?" Prinsessa Serenity kysyi. Toki Prinsessa Serenity oli iloinen siitä, että Queen Serenity ei ollut hänelle vihainen, mutta hän mietti, mitä Maassa oli tapahtunut.

"Prinssi haluaa itse kertoa, mitä Maassa on tapahtunut", Queen Serenity sanoi ja tarttui oikealla kädellään tyttärensä huoneen pariovien oikealla puolella olevan oven kahvaan. Hän veti oven auki ja prinssi käveli huoneeseen kenraalien kanssa.

"Kiitos, että annoitte minun ja ystävieni tulla tänne, teidän korkeutenne", prinssi kumarsi Queen Serenitylle.

Kenraalitkin kumarsivat kuningatarelle.

Prinssi oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Prinssin jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Endymionin vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Kenraalit seisoivat prinssin takana.

Kunzitella oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta.

Nephritella oli yllään violetti, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta ja hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Jadeitella oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

Zoisitella oli yllään vaaleanvihreä, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

"Endymion, mitä Golden Kingdomissa on tapahtunut?" Prinsessa Serenity kysyi samalla, kun hän nousi seisomaan.

"Golden Kingdomin asukkaat vaikuttavat siltä, että joku on ottanut heidät hallintaansa, Serenity. Golden Kingdomissa tapahtui pari päivää sitten jotain. Erääseen, Golden Kingdomin palatsin lähellä olevaan kylään hyökätiin pari päivää sitten, sillä joku sytytti tulipalon mainitsemassani kylässä. Kylän asukkaat eivät loukkaantuneet, mutta he eivät nähneet tulipalon sytyttäjää, sillä mainitsemani hyökkäys tapahtui keskellä yötä. Pyysin Jadeitea tarkkailemaan sitä kylää siltä varalta, jos sinne hyökätään taas. Kun Jadeite oli tarkkaillut sitä kylää parin päivän ajan, hän näki, että Golden Kingdomin asukkaat menivät metsään viime yönä. Jadeite oli piiloutunut erään talon taakse salakuunnellakseen kylän asukkaita, sillä he olivat puhuneet jostain, ennen kuin he olivat menneet metsään. Kun Jadeite oli salakuunnellut kylän asukkaita, hän oli kuullut erään miehen sanovan, että metsässä oli uusi kokous. Kun Jadeite kuuli sen miehen sanat hän ymmärsi, että Golden Kingdomin asukkaiden käytös oli muuttunut. Jadeite palasi palatsiin ja kertoi minulle, mitä hän oli saanut selville. Jadeite kertoi minulle, mitä hän oli saanut selville, ennen kuin saavuit Maahan kertomaan Kinsein katoamisesta, Serenity. Päätin tarkkailla tilannetta itse, joten menin tänä aamuna Golden Kingdomin palatsin lähellä olevaan kylään, jota Jadeite oli tarkkaillut. Kun olin mainitsemassani kylässä, kuulin parin miehen sanovan, että he aikovat hyökätä tänne. He eivät nähneet minua, sillä olin piiloutunut erään talon taakse. En tiedä, miksi he aikovat hyökätä tänne. Golden Kingdomin asukkaat hyökkäsivät pari tuntia sitten Golden Kingdomin palatsiin, mutta kenraalit ja minä onnistuimme pakenemaan tänne. Päätimme taistella Silver Millenniumin puolella", prinssi sanoi.

 _"Kuka on ottanut Golden Kingdomin asukkaat hallintaansa?"_ Prinsessa Serenity mietti. Hän oli hermostunut siitä, mitä prinssi oli kertonut hänelle. Ensin prinsessan ystävät katosivat ja nyt Golden Kingdomin asukkaat aikoivat hyökätä Silver Millenniumiin. Prinsessa Serenity ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Maapallon ihmiset aikoivat hyökätä Silver Millenniumiin. Hän ei ymmärtänyt edes, sitä, miksi hänen ystävänsä olivat kadonneet.

"Serenity, kyse taitaa olla siitä meteoriitista, jonka näit. Kerroin sinulle aiemmin, että minäkin näin sen meteoriitin. Käytin Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia tarkkaillakseni sitä meteoriittiä kun huomasin, että se oli erilainen, kuin muut meteoriitit. Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimien ansiosta huomasin, että siinä meteoriitissä oli pahaa energiaa", Queen Serenity sanoi.

"Queen Serenity, Maan ihmiset hyökkäävät tänne!" Luna ryntäsi huoneeseen mukanaan toinen kissa, joka oli valkoinen. Valkoisen kissan otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Valkoisen kissan silmät olivat vihreät.

Prinsessa Serenity hermostui kuulemastaan. Kylmät väreet _juoksivat_ hänen selässään. Häntä pelotti.

Prinssi ja kenraalit juoksivat ulos huoneesta estääkseen Maan ihmisiä tuhoamasta Kuun valtakuntaa.

Prinsessa Serenityä pelotti, mutta hän halusi tietää, miksi Golden Kingdomin asukkaat yrittivät tuhota hänen kotinsa, joten hän seurasi kenraaleja ja prinssiä.

Serenity katsoi sylissään olevaa Tsukía huomatakseen, että Tsukí näytti uteliaalta. Prinsessa Serenity tiesi, että ulkona oli vaarallista nyt, kun ulkona taisteltiin. Vaikka Prinsessa Serenity tiesi, että ulkona taisteltiin parhaillaan, hän halusi selvittää, mitä oli tekeillä. Hän aikoi suojella siskoaan samalla, kun hän yritti selvittää, miksi Maapallon ihmiset hyökkäsivät Kuuhun.

"Serenity! Tsukí!" Queen Serenity huusi huolestuneena.

Lopulta Prinsessa Serenity saapui palatsin ulko-oville, jotka prinssi työnsi auki.

Prinssi ja kenraalit menivät ulos taistelemaan.

Serenity katsoi Golden Kingdomin väkeä, joka yritti hyökätä hänen kotiinsa.

Kuun valtakuntaan hyökkäävien ihmisten seurassa oli youmia, jotka tuhosivat Kuun valtakuntaa. Prinsessa Serenity tunnisti olennot youmiksi, sillä Queen Serenity oli kerran kertonut hänelle, että pimeää energiaa käyttävät henkilöt pystyivät tekemään youmia pimeästä energiasta.

Kaikkialla näkyi verta ja tuhottuja rakennuksia ja maahan oli kaatunut useita marmoripylväitä.

Kaikkien, Kuuhun hyökänneiden ihmisten silmät olivat punaiset. Heidän punaisissa silmissään näkyi syvää vihaa.

Jotkut ihmiset pitivät käsissään keihäitä ja jotkut pitivät käsissään miekkoja.

"Valloitetaan Kuun valtakunta!"

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on meidän!" Golden Kingdomin asukkaat huusivat.

 _"Haluavatko he Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun itselleen?!"_ Prinsessa Serenityä pelotti entistä enemmän ja kylmät väreet _juoksivat_ hänen selässään.

"Suisei, mitä teet?!" Serenity kuuli Zoisiten huutavan vasemmalta. Serenity katsoi vasemmalle ja näki Suisein, joka piti miekkaa oikeassa kädessään. Suisei yritti hyökätä Zoisiten kimppuun.

Zoisite piti miekkaa oikeassa kädessään ja taisteli Suiseita vastaan.

Serenity hermostui, kun hän näki, että Suisein silmät olivat punaiset. Suiseilla oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Suisein jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Suisein otsassa ei ollut Mercury-planeetan symbolia.

"Queen Beryl-sama haluaa Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun!" Suisein vasemmasta kädestä ilmestyi vettä, joka osui Zoisiteen tosi nopeasti.

Zoisite lensi taaksepäin ja kaatui palatsin ulko-ovien edessä oleville portaille.

Serenity ei halunnut uskoa näkemäänsä todeksi. Hänen tuntemansa Suisei ei olisi ikinä satuttanut ystäviään. "Suisei, miksi teet näin?!"

"Golden Kingdom on nyt Dark Kingdom, ja minä olen Dark Kingdomin Kuro Senshi. Tottelen Queen Beryl-samaa!" Suisei huusi ja heitti miekkansa kohti Serenityä.

Serenity juoksi vasemmalle väistäen häntä kohti heitetyn miekan.

Klak! Miekka putosi maahan.

"Bofusetsu!" Suisei nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs ja hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi lunta. Suisei nosti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs ja hän heitti nopeasti käsissään olevan lumen kohti eräitä, Kuun valtakunnan sotilaita.

Suisein hyökkäys muuttui lumimyrskyksi, joka osui Kuun valtakunnan sotilaisiin ja jäädytti heidät, ennen kuin jäätyneet sotilaat katosivat.

Suisein käsiin ilmestyi taas lunta ja hän yritti jäädyttää Serenityn ja Tsukín, mutta Zoisite juoksi prinsessojen eteen ja nosti molemmat kätensä eteensä. Zoisiten käsistä ilmestyi vihreää energiaa, joka muuttui isoksi, vihreäksi kilveksi, jolla Zoisite suojeli itseään ja prinsessoja pysäyttämällä lumimyrskyn.

Zoisite mietti, miksi Suisei oli yrittänyt hyökätä Prinsessa Serenityn ja Tsukín kimppuun. Zoisite ei halunnut vahingoittaa Suiseita, mutta hän pystyi suojelemaan prinsessoja. Zoisite tiesi, että Suisei ei olisi ikinä satuttanut ystäviään. Kun Zoisite katsoi Suisein silmiä, hän ymmärsi, mitä oli tapahtunut. Suisein silmät olivat oikeasti siniset, mutta nyt Suisein silmät olivat punaiset. Suisein silmissä näkyi vain vihaa.

"Prinsessa Serenity, Suisei on aivopesty. Golden Kingdominkin väki on todennäköisesti aivopesty, kuten Suiseikin on aivopesty!" Zoisite huusi ymmärrettyään tilanteen.

Braks! Zoisiten kilpi halkesi ja lumimyrsky ympäröi Zoisiten ja Suisein. Kun lumimyrsky loppui, Serenity näki Zoisiten ja Suisein makaavan maassa. Heillä oli syviä haavoja.

"Anteeksi, Zoisite", Suisei sanoi ja hänen silmänsä olivat taas siniset. Nyt Suisein otsassa oli sininen Mercury-planeetan symboli.

"Tämä ei ollut sinun syysi, Suisei", Zoisite sanoi.

Serenity itki, kun hän katsoi Zoisitea ja Suiseita. Hän katseli ympärilleen nähdäkseen, että muutkin Inner Sailor Senshit taistelivat aivopestyjen ihmisten puolella. Jokaisella Inner Sailor Senshillä oli yllään mustavalkoiset puserot. Heidän jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Heidän käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Inner Sailor Senshien otsissa ei ollut heidän kotiplaneettojensa symboleja. Jokaisen Inner Sailor Senshin silmät olivat punaiset ja he pitivät käsissään miekkoja.

Nyt Serenity ymmärsi, miksi hänen ystävänsä olivat kadonneet. Hänen ystävänsä oli siepattu. Se, joka oli siepannut Inner Sailor Senshit, oli ehkä aivopessyt Maan ihmisetkin ja käskenyt heitä hyökkäämään Kuuhun.

"Nensho Gomon!" Joku huusi oikealta ja kyseisestä suunnasta ilmestyi liekkejä, jotka levisivät tosi nopeasti. Liekit lähestyivät Serenityä ja hänen siskoaan, mutta Jadeite hyppäsi prinsessojen eteen ja hänen käsistään ilmestyi tulta, joka osui liekkeihin, jotka olivat lähestyneet prinsessoja.

Serenity katsoi oikealle, sillä hän mietti, kuka oli yrittänyt hyökätä hänen ja Tsukín kimppuun. Kun Serenity katsoi oikealle, hän näki Kasein, joka taisteli Jadeitea vastaan.

Zhah! Liekit kasvoivat koko ajan isommiksi, kunnes Jadeitea ja Kaseita ei näkynyt. Lopulta liekit sammuivat ja Serenity tärisi nähtyään maassa makaavat Jadeiten ja Kasein. Jadeite ja Kasei olivat haavoittuneet.

"Jadeite", Kasei sanoi ja hänen otsassaan oli punainen Mars-planeetan symboli.

"Raiko Gekido!" Joku huusi oikealta. Oikealta ilmestyi salamoita, jotka lähestyivät prinsessoja. Salamat lähestyivät prinsessoja tosi nopeasti, mutta Nephrite heitti oikeasta kädestään salamoita kohti vihollisen hyökkäystä.

Zhah! Nephriten ja vihollisen hyökkäykset osuivat toisiinsa ja katosivat.

Mokusei juoksi paikalle ja hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi salamoita, minkä jälkeen Mokusei yritti hyökätä Nephriten kimppuun.

Nephrite ei olisi halunnut taistella Mokuseita vastaan, mutta hänen oli suojeltava prinsessoja, sillä hän tiesi, että Mokusei ei antaisi itselleen anteeksi sitä, jos hän satuttaisi ystäviään.

"Mokusei!" Serenity pelästyi kun hän ymmärsi, että Mokusei oli yrittänyt hyökätä hänen ja Tsukín kimppuun. Hän oli niin peloissaan, että hän ei pystynyt liikkumaan. Nyt hän tiesi, miltä tuntui olla pelon lamaannuttama.

Kahden, salamoiden voimia hallitsevan henkilön välinen taistelu kävi koko ajan rajummaksi.

Zaaaaah! Salamat törmäsivät toisiinsa aiheuttaen valtavan räjähdyksen, jonka seurauksena ilmaan nousi savua. Kun savu oli kadonnut Serenity näki, että Mokusei ja Nephrite makasivat maassa. Nephrite ja Mokusei olivat haavoittuneet vakavasti.

"Nephrite", Mokusei sanoi ja hänen otsassaan oli vihreä Jupiter-planeetan symboli.

"Lopettakaa tämä merkityksetön sota!" Endymion huusi Golden Kingdomin väelle juostuaan Serenityn vasemmalle puolelle. Hän ei pitänyt tilanteesta yhtään.

"Prinssi! Oletko pettänyt Maan?! Tämä on sinun syytäsi!" Punahiuksinen nainen huusi Serenitylle. Punahiuksinen nainen oli pukeutunut mekkoon, jonka väri oli valkoisen ja vaaleanpunaisen väliltä. Naisen kaulassa oli kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi ja hänen korvissaan oli valkoiset, kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hän näytti 17-vuotiaalta. Hän oli laiha.

Punahiuksinen nainen katsoi Serenityä ja näytti tosi vihaiselta. Punahiuksinen juoksi Queen Metalian armeijan kanssa kohti Kuun palatsia. Nainen piti oikeassa kädessään miekkaa, jonka avulla hän yritti hyökätä Prinsessa Serenityn ja Serenityn sylissä olevan Tsukín kimppuun.

Punahiuksisen naisen yläpuolella oli jotain, joka näytti violetilta energialta. Punahiuksisen naisen yläpuolella olevassa energiassa, violetin värin seassa näkyi mustaakin väriä. Energiassa oli punainen suu, siniset silmät ja sen otsassa oli punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio.

Endymion ryntäsi Serenityn ja Tsukín eteen.

"Aaa!" Endymion huusi, kun punahiuksisen naisen miekan terä osui hänen ylävartaloonsa.

Prinssi kaatui maahan samalla, kun Kunzite ryntäsi kohti punahiuksista naista ja iski miekkansa punahiuksisen naisen vatsaan.

Punahiuksinen nainen kaatui maahan ja hänen kädessään oleva miekka putosi maahan. Klak!

"Endymion!" Serenity kaatui polvilleen ja itki. Hän laski Tsukín oikealle puolelleen ja katsoi prinssin ylävartalossa olevaa, syvää haavaa. "Kunzite, kuka tuo punahiuksinen nainen oli?"

"Hän oli Beryl. Hän oli Maassa asuva noita. Prinsessa Serenity, Beryl oli rakastunut Prinssi Endymioniin ja kävi usein palatsialueella, sillä hän halusi nähdä prinssin. Näin Berylin pari kertaa palatsialueella. Prinsessa Serenity, aioin jossain vaiheessa kertoa teille sen, mitä tiesin Berylistä sillä en pitänyt tavasta, jolla Beryl katsoi teitä. Prinsessa Serenity, Beryl katsoi teidän ja prinssin keskustelua pari päivää sen jälkeen, kun olin tavannut teidät ensimmäisen kerran. Sen jälkeen, kun tapasin Kinsein, näin Berylin katsovan teitä ja prinssiä erään puun takana. Prinsessa Serenity, minä ja Kinsei näimme pari kertaa, että Beryl kävi Golden Kingdomin palatsialueella. Kun minä ja Kinsei näimme Berylin katsovan teidän ja prinssin keskustelua, näin että Beryl oli kateellinen teille siitä, että prinssi rakasti teitä. Beryl taisi aiheuttaa tämän hyökkäyksen", Kunzite sanoi.

Kun Kunzite oli nähnyt Berylin ensimmäisen kerran palatsialueella, hän ei ollut pitänyt tavasta, jolla Beryl oli katsonut prinssiä. Kunzite oli ottanut selvää Berylin henkilöllisyydestä sen jälkeen, kun hän oli nähnyt Berylin ensimmäisen kerran. Kunzite oli selvittänyt Berylin henkilöllisyyden, sillä hänen oli ajateltava prinssin turvallisuutta. Koska Kunzite oli prinssin henkivartijoiden johtaja, hänen oli huolehdittava prinssin turvallisuudesta. Kunzite oli jo jonkin aikaa epäillyt, että Beryl halusi prinssin itselleen.

Kunzite oli kertonut Kinseille sen, mitä hän tiesi Berylistä, sillä Kunzite ja Kinsei olivat pari kertaa nähneet Berylin Golden Kingdomin palatsialueella. Kunzite ja Kinsei olivat nähneet jopa sen, että Beryl katsoi Prinsessa Serenityn ja prinssin keskustelua. Kun Beryl oli katsonut prinssin ja prinsessan keskustelua, hän oli näyttänyt tosi vihaiselta ja kateelliselta.

Kun Kunzite oli nähnyt, että Beryl katsoi Prinsessa Serenityä tosi vihaisena, hän oli päättänyt varoittaa prinsessaa. Kunzite oli Berylille vihainen siitä, että Beryl oli haavoittanut prinssiä.

"Kuro Doriki!" Kinsei juoksi Serenityä kohti ja nosti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, minkä seurauksena Kinsein käsiin ilmestyi mustaa energiaa, joka oli osumassa Serenityyn.

Kunzite nosti nopeasti oikean kätensä ylemmäs. Kunziten oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi hopean väristä energiaa, joka osui Kinsein hyökkäykseen.

Kabam! Kaksi hyökkäystä osuivat toisiinsa ja aiheuttivat valtavan räjähdyksen, joka nosti ilmaan pölyä. Pölyn kadottua Kinsei ja Kunzite makasivat maassa.

"Kunzite", Kinsei sanoi ja hänen otsassaan oli keltainen Venus-planeetan symboli.

Serenity itki entistä enemmän.

"Isosisko!" Tsukí huusi. Tsukí tärisi pelokkaana.

Yllättäen joku heitti miekan kohti Tsukía. Dhaks! Miekka osui Tsukín ylävartaloon ja hän kaatui maahan.

"Eiiiiii!" Serenity itki. Hän oli surullinen ja poissa tolaltaan, sillä hän ei kestänyt Endymionin, siskonsa tai ystäviensä menettämistä.

Serenity tarttui prinssin miekan kahvaan oikealla kädellään ja veti miekan huotrasta ja iski miekan omaan vatsaansa, ennen kuin hän kaatui prinssin päälle.

Queen Serenity itki palatsin ulko-ovien lähelle kaatuneen pilarin edessä. Hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi vaaleanpunainen sauva, joka oli muodonmuutos-kynän pituinen. Sauvan toisessa päässä oli vaaleansininen puolikuu. Queen Serenity laittoi vasemmassa kädessään olevan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun sauvan toisessa päässä olevan, vaaleansinisen puolikuun eteen.

"Queen Serenity, tiedät mitä sinulle tapahtuu, jos käytät kaiken Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voiman", Luna sanoi juostuaan Queen Serenityn eteen valkoisen kissan kanssa. Luna tiesi, mitä Queen Serenitylle tapahtuisi, jos Queen Serenity käyttäisi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun kaiken voiman, sillä Queen Serenity oli kertonut kyseisen asian Lunalle.

"Minun on sinetöitävä Queen Metalia pois. Tämä on vähintä, mitä voin tehdä tyttärieni ja heidän ystäviensä vuoksi. Moon Healing Escalation!" Queen Serenity nosti puolikuu-sauvaa ylemmäs, minkä seurauksena Maboroshi no Ginzuishou hohti tosi kirkkaasti ja Queen Metalia katosi. Maboroshi no Ginzuishousta irtosi 7 eri väristä energia-palloa, jotka osuivat kaukana näkyviin youmiin. Youmat siirtyivät kyseisten energia-pallojen sisälle.

Queen Serenityllä oli voimaton olo. Kun hän oli äsken käyttänyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia, hän oli sen ansiosta tuntenut kaiken, Kuun valtakunnassa olevan energian. Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimien ansiosta hän oli saanut selville sen, että Queen Metalian 7 vahvinta youmaa tunnettiin nimellä Saikyō Yōma Shichininshū. Hän oli saanut kyseisen asian selville silloin, kun Queen Metalian vahvimmat youmat olivat siirtyneet 7 eri väristen energia-pallojen sisälle. Kun Queen Metalian vahvimmat youmat olivat siirtyneet seitsemän, eri väristen energia-pallojen sisälle, Queen Serenity oli tuntenut youmien energian 7 eri väristen energia-pallojen energian ansiosta ja ymmärtänyt, että Queen Metalian 7 vahvinta youmaa tunnettiin nimellä Saikyō Yōma Shichininshū. Queen Serenity tiesi, että Queen Metalian 7 vahvinta youmaa tunnettiin nimellä Saikyō Yōma Shichininshū, sillä ne seitsemän, eri väristä energia-palloa olivat Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun osia ja niissä oli Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun energiaa. Kun Queen Serenity oli tuntenut, että 7 eri väristä energia palloa sulkivat sisälleen Queen Metalian vahvimmat youmat, hän oli tuntenut, että ne youmat olivat tosi vahvoja. Itse asiassa seitsemän, eri väristen energia-pallojen sisälle siirtyneet youmat olivat vahvemmat, kuin muut youmat, jotka olivat hyökänneet Kuuhun.

Kun Queen Serenity oli sinetöinyt Queen Metalian pois Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimilla ja tuntenut kaiken, Kuun valtakunnassa olevan energian, Queen Serenity oli jopa tuntenut Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä olevan, pimeän energian. Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä olevassa, pimeässä energiassa oli ollut Queen Metalian tekemä merkki ja Queen Serenity ymmärsi, että Queen Metalia oli ottanut Inner Sailor Senshit hallintaansa Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle siirretyn, pimeässä energiassa olevan merkin avulla. Queen Serenity ymmärsi jopa sen, että Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt Inner Sailor Senshit heidän sisälleen siirretyn, pimeässä energiassa olevan merkin avulla. Hän ei ollut onnistunut poistamaan Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle siirrettyä, pimeää energiaa.

 _"Ehkä vain Prinsessa Serenity voi poistaa Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle siirretyn, pimeän energian",_ Queen Serenity ajatteli.

Queen Serenity kaatui takanaan olevan pylvään päälle samalla, kun Kuun valtakunnan keskellä olevaan temppeliin ilmestyi kolme energia-pylvästä. Energia-pylväiden värit olivat granaatinpunainen, keltainen ja turkoosi.

Queen Serenity ymmärsi, että Sailor Pluton, Sailor Neptunen ja Sailor Uranuksen talismaanit olivat resonoineet.

Outer Sailor Senshien tehtävä oli suojella Kuun valtakuntaa etäältä. Koska Outer Sailor Senshien tehtävä oli suojella Kuun valtakuntaa etäältä, heidän oli pysyttävä kotiplaneetoillaan ja omissa linnoissaan, jotta he voisivat suojella Kuun valtakuntaa ulkopuolisilta uhilta. Outer Sailor Senshien johtajan, Sailor Pluton ei tarvinnut pysyä kotiplaneetallaan, sillä hän oli Ajan portin vartija. Koska Sailor Pluto oli Ajan portin vartija, hän ei saanut poistua vartiointi-paikaltaan. Muutkaan Outer Sailor Senshit eivät saaneet poistua vartiointi-paikoiltaan.

Queen Serenity oli antanut Outer ja Inner Sailor Sensheille omat linnat, kun Outer ja Inner Sailor Senshit olivat syntyneet. Kyseiset linnat kiersivät Sailor Senshien kotiplaneettojen ympärillä.

Sailor Uranus oli laiha ja 18-vuotias. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Sailor Uranuksen hiukset olivat lyhyet ja vaaleat. Hänen silmänsä olivat harmaansiniset. Hän oli pitkä. Hänen Senshi-asunsa oli valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli keltainen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli tummansininen rintaneula. Sailor Uranuksen minihame oli tummansininen ja hameen takapuolella oleva rusetti oli tummansininen. Sailor Uranuksen jaloissa oli tummansiniset nilkkasaappaat. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen ranteisiinsa asti ja olivat ranteiden kohdalta tummansiniset. Hänen kaulassaan oli tummansininen kaulanauha ja hänen korvissaan oli kultaiset korvarenkaat. Hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli tummansininen jalokivi.

Sailor Uranus hallitsi tuulen voimia ja hänen kotiplaneettansa ympärillä kiertävän linnan nimi oli Miranda.

Sailor Neptune oli laiha ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli pitkä ja hänen hiuksensa olivat turkoosit ja ylettivät hänen yläselkäänsä asti. Hänen silmänsä olivat syvän siniset. Hän oli 18-vuotias. Hänen Senshi-asunsa oli valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli tummansininen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli turkoosi rintaneula. Sailor Neptunen minihame oli turkoosi ja hameen takapuolella oli tummansininen rusetti. Hänen jaloissaan oli turkoosit korkokengät, joissa olevat, turkoosit nauhat oli kiedottu hänen nilkkojensa ympärille. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen ranteisiinsa asti ja olivat ranteiden kohdalta turkoosit. Hänen korvissaan oli kultaiset korvakorut, jotka näyttivät planeetoilta. Hänen kaulassaan oli turkoosi kaulanauha, jossa oli kultainen koru. Hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli turkoosi jalokivi.

Sailor Neptune hallitsi valtameren voimia ja hänen kotiplaneettansa ympärillä kiertävän linnan nimi oli Triton.

Sailor Pluton hiukset olivat pitkät ja vihreät. Hänen silmänsä olivat granaatinpunaiset. Hänen ihonsa oli hieman ruskettunut. Hän oli laiha ja pitkä. Hän näytti 18-vuotiaalta. Hänen Senshi-asunsa oli valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli ruskea rusetti, jonka keskellä oli granaatinpunainen rintaneula. Sailor Pluton minihame oli musta ja hameen takapuolella oli ruskea rusetti. Sailor Pluton vyötärön ympärillä oli hopean värinen ketju, jossa roikkui 4, hopean väristä avainta. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat saappaat, jotka ylettivät hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti ja olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta mustat. Hänen korvissaan oli granaatinpunaiset korvakorut. Hänen kaulassaan oli musta kaulanauha, jossa roikkui granaatinpunainen koru. Hänen tiaransa jalokivi oli granaatinpunainen.

Sailor Pluto hallitsi ajan voimia ja hänen kotiplaneettansa ympärillä kiertävän linnan nimi oli Charon.

Queen Serenity näki, että Outer Sailor Senshien talismaanit hohtivat. Outer Sailor Senshien talismaanit olivat Garnet Orb, Space Sword ja Deep Aqua Mirror. Outer Sailor Senshit pitivät talismaanejaan käsissään ja ne hohtivat entistäkin kirkkaammin.

Pian temppeliin ilmestyi violetti energia-pylväs. Sailor Saturn oli saapunut tuhottuun valtakuntaan.

Normaalisti Sailor Saturn oli eristetty Silver Millenniumista. Hän oli aina ollut kotiplaneettansa Titan linnassa. Sailor Saturn oli ollut eristetty Silver Millenniumista, sillä hän oli vahvin Sailor Senshi ja jos muiden Outer Sailor Senshien talismaanien voimat siirsivät hänet Silver Millenniumiin, se tarkoitti sitä, että Sailor Saturnuksen oli tuhottava Silver Millennium.

Sailor Saturnuksen Senshi-asu oli valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli ruskea rusetti, jonka keskellä oli valkoinen, tähden muotoinen rintaneula. Sailor Saturnuksen merimiespuvun olkapäiden kohdalla oli olkapäällysteet, jotka muistuttivat kukkan terälehtiä. Sailor Saturnuksen minihame oli tummansininen ja hänen hameensa takapuolella oli ruskea rusetti. Hänen kaulassaan oli tummansininen kaulanauha, jossa oli valkoinen, tähden muotoinen koru. Hänen jaloissaan oli tummansiniset saappaat, jotka ylettivät hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti ja olivat kynnärpäiden kohdalta tummansiniset. Hänen korvissaan oli valkoiset, planeetan muotoiset korvakorut. Hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli sini-violetti jalokivi. Hän oli laiha ja 17-vuotias. Hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet ja mustat ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänen silmänsä olivat violetit. Hänen oikeassa kädessään oli glaive-ase, jonka varsi oli musta ja varren toisessa päässä oli hopean värinen terä. Glaive oli pitempi kuin Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Saturn nosti glaivensa korkealle ilmaan, ennen kuin hän laski sen alas. Vahva energia levisi tuhoutuneen valtakunnan ylle. Kun energia oli kadonnut kaikkialla oli hiljaista.

Queen Serenity vilkaisi vasemmalla puolellaan olevia kissoja.

"Sinetöit Queen Metalian pois, Queen Serenity", Luna sanoi.

"En onnistunut poistamaan Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä olevaa, pimeää energiaa, jonka avulla Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt Inner Sailor Senshit puolelleen. Kun sinetöin Queen Metalian pois, tunsin Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimien ansiosta Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä olevan, pimeän energian. Se pimeä energia on yhä Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä. Queen Metalia onnistui ottamaan Inner Sailor Senshit hallintaansa, koska Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle siirretyssä, pimeässä energiassa on Queen Metalian tekemä merkki, ja Queen Metalia käytti mainitsemaani merkkiä ottaakseen Inner Sailor Senshit hallintaansa. Ehkä joku vapauttaa Queen Metalian jossain vaiheessa. Minulla on syytä epäillä, että jos Queen Metalia vapautetaan, se voi löytää ja aivopestä Inner Sailor Senshit uudelleen Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä olevan, pimeään energiaan tekemänsä merkin avulla. Ehkä vain Prinsessa Serenity voi poistaa Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä olevan, pimeän energian", Queen Serenity sanoi.

"Queen Serenity", valkoinen kissa katsoi kuningatarta.

"Kun sinetöin Queen Metalian pois, Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat jakautuivat seitsemäksi Nijizuishouksi. Kyseisten Nijizuishoujen sisälle on nyt sinetöity Queen Metalian 7, vahvinta youmaa. Kun youmat sinetöitiin Nijizuishoujen sisälle, tunsin niiden youmien energian Nijizuishoujen voimien ansiosta ja ymmärsin, että Queen Metalian 7 vahvinta youmaa tunnettaan nimellä Saikyō Yōma Shichininshū", Queen Serenity sanoi.

"Miltä ne Nijizuishout näyttävät?" Luna kysyi.

"Jokainen Nijizuishou on eri värinen. Niiden kristallien värit ovat samanlaiset, kuin sateenkaaren värit. Kun löydätte molemmat tyttäreni, Nijizuishout yhdistyvät Maboroshi no Ginzuishouksi. Nijizuishoujen sisällä olevat youmat syntyvät uudelleen Maassa Serenityn, Tsukín, prinssin, Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien tavoin. Jos Nijizuishout poistetaan kantajiensa kehoista, he muuttuvat youmiksi, mutta tämän puolikuu-sauvan omistaja kykenee muuttamaan youmat takaisin ihmisiksi", Queen Serenity sanoi.

"Mutta Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on puolikuu-sauvassanne", Luna sanoi katsoen kuningattaren puolikuu-sauvan toisessa päässä olevaa kristallia.

"Tämän puolikuu-sauvan toisessa päässä oleva Maboroshi no Ginzuishou katoaa, kun lähetän molemmat tyttäreni ja muut taistelussa kuolleet ihmiset Galaxy Cauldroniin, jossa Star Seedsit _syntyvät_. Jotkut Galaxy Cauldronissa _syntyvät_ Star Seedsit kehittyvät Sailor Crystaleiksi, jotka _kasvavat_ planeetoiksi ja planeettojen suojelijoiksi. Sailor Crystalit ovat Sailor Senshien voiman lähde. Molemmat tyttäreni, prinssi, Sailor Senshit, Shitennounit ja kaikki Maan ja Kuun ihmiset syntyvät uudelleen Maassa. Näette Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun seuraavan kerran, kun Nijizuishout yhdistyvät Maboroshi no Ginzuishouksi. Kun löydätte Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, löydätte molemmat tyttäreni. Etsikää jopa Outer Sailor Senshit ja sanokaa heille, että heidän on taisteltava Serenityn, Tsukín, prinssin ja Shitennounien rinnalla Queen Metaliaa vastaan", Queen Serenity nosti puolikuu-sauvaa ylemmäs ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou nousi tuhoutuneen valtakunnan yläpuolelle hohtaen kirkkaasti, ennen kuin katosi.

Raunioista nousi esiin isoja kristallipalloja. Kaikki taistelussa kuolleet Maan ja Kuun ihmiset olivat kyseisten kristalli-pallojen sisällä. Kristallipallot ja niiden joukossa olevat 7, sateenkaaren väristä energia-palloa lensivät kohti avaruutta. Avaruudessa oli Sagittarius Zero Star, jossa Queen Serenityn mainitsema Galaxy Cauldron oli. Siellä sekä Sailor Senshien, Shitennounien, prinssin ja prinsessojen ja Maan ja Kuun ihmisten Star Seedsit olisivat siihen asti, kunnes niiden omistajat syntyisivät uudelleen Maassa. Jopa Queen Metalian 7, vahvimman youman Star Seedsit olisivat Galaxy Cauldronissa siihen asti, kunnes kyseiset youmat syntyisivät uudelleen Maassa. Kun youmat syntyisivät uudelleen Maassa, ne olisivat ihmisiä.

"Luna ja Artemis, etsikää molemmat tyttäreni, prinssi ja Shitennounit, sekä Inner ja Outer Sailor Senshit. Kun löydätte molemmat tyttäreni, Shitennounit ja Inner ja Outer Sailor Senshit, antakaa Sailor Sensheille ja Shitennouneille muodonmuutos-kynät, joiden avulla he voivat muuttua soturi-hahmoihinsa. Estäkää Queen Metaliaa saamasta Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, tai seuraukset ovat tuhoisat", Queen Serenity sulki silmänsä ja puolikuu-sauva putosi hänen kädestään kissojen eteen.

"Queen Serenity!" Luna ja Artemis huusivat sauvan koskettaessa maata, jonka seurauksena sauva katosi ja kissat oli suljettu lasikapselien sisälle. Kapselit lensivät kohti Maapalloa.


End file.
